Canadian Pirates of the Caribbean:Gov Swann's Wig
by PhilosopherCat
Summary: Gov.Swann's wig is stolen by evil..uh...furbys. Followed by dramatic subplots (yes, real subplots!) Has all the cannonicals, furbys and Canadians of course! [almost finished, under revision] Doesn't really have a genre! ;-)
1. Mistah Swaaaaaanuh

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, only Manitoban Mongul Pirates. I do own Johnny Depp. He lives in my basement where I feed him on table scraps, letting him out once in awhile to make excellent movies! Actually, I don't own Johnny, but don't you wish I did?! Oh wow.. I could loan him out to yas for brithday parties... Anyway. I'm Canadian and so I can write a story about Canadian pirates of the Caribbean. I don't own the Caribbean, but I do own Trudeauland, death-less terminator furbys and anything else I descide to throw in here.**  
  
A warm breeze wafted through the windows of the governor's residence. It was a humid Caribbean night; the sky was illuminated by a glorious congregation of stars, and a baleful moon, reflecting off of the still waters about Port Royal. The moonlight streamed into the window, and spread thinly across the floor. Its pale glint settled upon a small, fluffy creature standing near the bedside of Governor Swann.  
  
"Yummmhhh..." Murmurred the sleeping governor. "Humm.. rmm... yes, my dear. Pirate.. excellent choice." He let out a short, loud snort-like snore. "Have lots of handsome pirate babies- I am delighted!.. hmmmm...." The moonlight shone off of the bald head resting on the pillow, and it's few whispy hairs waving valiantly in the breeze.  
  
The little creature waddled away from the governor, and looked up at a what looked like a coat rack. The creature lacked arms, flippers, or wings of any kind and so it ran it's fluffy head into it. The rack tipped and fell, clattering on the floor.  
  
"Huh?! What?" Exclaimed the now not sleeping governor. The creature turned to him and replied:  
  
"Beeeebu."  
  
"Aaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!" screeched the governor. "My word! Wha-wha-what is that- that thing?!"  
  
"Ooooohh... Bebu want huuuuuug." Said the creature as it waddled slowly towards the cowering, bald man.  
  
"Aaaagh! No, no! Get ba-a-a-ck!" he said shakingly. His eyes beheld the fallen coat rack, where he kept his wig of mightiness. His wig now lay on the floor beyond the furby- for a furby it was!  
  
"I luv you!" cooed Bebu-furby "Want huuuuuug."  
  
"I would have you know, that I don't go for that sort of thing, sir! I request that you depart... immediately!" Still the furby approached. "Go awaaaaay! heeeeeeeeh!" Wheezed the governor as he became even more hysterical and school-girl like (sorry to all school-girls who do not in fact sound like hysterical wiggy English governors of islands in the Caribbean). As he stared, he noticed a second furby approach his wig. It slid it across the floor until it could wiggle under it.  
  
"No! No! Not my wig!" cried the governor. "Noooooooooo!!!!" He was going to throw caution to the wind and make a dive for his wig. He could do it- he had arms, hands with opposable thumbs and everything. But- he looked to his right.  
  
"Luv you."  
  
"Huuuuuug."  
  
"Mista Swwwwwaaaaaannn-nuh."  
  
"Me want hug."  
  
"Oooooooooohhhh.... eep!"  
  
Governor Swann's bed was covered with cooing furbys. Five of them climbed onto his belly and snuggled up to it's tubbiness.  
  
"Ah!" quietly squeeked the governor. "ah!" and fainted.  
  
The furbys on the bed looked up. The ones on the floor leaped towards the window, as a signal to depart.  
  
"Yo, let's ditch this jive losah!" said the furby now wearing governor Swann's wig. And so they all escaped, through the window, into the Caribbean night with the wig of one governor Swann of Port Royal. 


	2. But I want to hunt booty!

**Hello dear Canadian Pirates of the Caribbean fans! It is disclaimer time again. I still don't own the stuff that I disowned in that last disclaimer, and now I must say that I don't own any popular chocolate cookies. Worry not about Canadian content- that is coming in time. Oh yes... It's coming. I only saw the movie once, so you will just have to accept that, and excuse any name-gaffes on my part. I was laughing so hard that I am not even sure if I saw what I actually saw. Only my friend proved that I had not been dreaming. If you want to correct me, that's okay too... but it would really bum us all out.**  
  
[Slightly Revised]  
  
Will Turner leaned against the stern of The Black Pearl. They had already defeated all of those narsty (yes, narsty!) un-dead non-living pirates, and rescued Lizzy etc... Everything was wrapped up tighter than something wrapped up very tightly. In fact, you might well ask why he was there.   
  
"Hey, Jack," he said, as he leaned. "Why are we here?"  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow slowly turned to Will from where he was standing, looking very closely at Mr. Cotton's parrot.   
  
"Ah, come on, Will... Look, why can't you just accept the beautiful nature of life? That's what being a pirate is about- except for the violence, treasure... murder... debauchery... uh..." He paused. "It's about the beauty of life! Only you can't see it. If you ask me, you're messed mate. Got a pirate complex- no... anti-pirate complex-y thing. Don't go all weird on me about why we're here," he crooned. "And that's C-A-P-T-A-....A... C-A-P-T-A-Y-N- Jack ... Sparrow- remember? Me- guy with the hat? And a ship!" he chasséd over to the railings and caressed them tenderly.   
  
Will rolled his eyes. Bloody, witty pirate. "I meant, why are we hanging about the Caribbean on the Black Pearl? I mean... what's the point?"   
  
Jack looked at Will seriously.. for a moment. Then he laughed so hard he nearly choked. "Ahhh..." and then he laughed some more. "Ah, you're so messed- I pity you- really I do," he drawled. "From now on, for pity sake don't point out any..erm.. inconsistencies- alright?" he whispered.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Really, it really bums us all out. You don't want to be the straight man- do you? Come on, live a little." And with that Captain- Captayn Jack Sparrow turned and proceeded to truly enjoy walking on the deck of his own beloved ship.   
  
Will Turner leaned on the stern of the Black Pearl and watched Captain Jack Sparrow. He watched his bizarre, free-legged gait- much like that of a can-can dancer. He wondered... He did a lot of wondering about Jack Sparrow. He thought he had him figured out, (the fool!) when Mr. Gibbs had said he had lost his marbles on Rum Island. Then Liz came along and told him how that couldn't have been. And so, Will wondered. He watched him tuck one hand to his side, and freely swing the other hand upon it's gracefully aloft forearm. He saw how the fingers twiddled in the air, and he wondered.  
  
"He... reminds me of... something." he said to himself, barely audibly. Then it occurred to him. He grinned, and turned towards the sea.  
  
"I'm a little tea-pot short and stout," he sang, VERY quietly. He grinned, and chortled to himself. Suddenly he was started by a flapping noise.   
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Chips-a-hoy!"  
  
"Oh, it's only you," he said to the parrot. The parrot flew away, and Will gazed silently at the mirror-like surface of the sea. Meanwhile, Elizabeth Swann emerged from below deck. She was nearly hit by the passing Mr. Cotton's parrot.  
  
"Urgh! Hey! Watch where you're going!" she said. She was looking for Will, as usual. Things had been a bit strange after their first ever kiss. Very strange. We all know the problem- she loves him but she's too uptight, he loves her but he's too shy. Very tricky. She spotted him gazing into the sea.  
  
"Aw.." she thought. "He's probably thinking of how he can woo me."   
  
"Man, I'm pretty!" thought Will. "Damn pretty... but shy. Too, too shy. And pretty."  
  
Suddenly the air was disturbed by a high pitched whine. Will and Elizabeth turned to the source of the sound- Captain Jack.  
  
"Hold on-" he said to them. He reached into his sash and pulled out a small item. "Hello, Captain Jack Sparrow, scourge of the Caribbean here." Will and Elizabeth exchanged glances. "What?" said Jack to the pair. "Oh, yes... of course. Really?" he drawled. "Does it come in red? I like red. Oh, you do, do you? Hmm.. well, alright. It's your call." And he put the cell phone away.  
  
"What was that all about?" said Mr. Gibbs, making his first appearance in this fan fiction.  
  
"Crew," said Jack very seriously. "I have an announcement to make." Everyone looked up from what they were doing. "I've just received an urgent message from Port Royal. It appears that we shall have to postpone the booty hunting for later."  
  
"Aw, but I want to hunt booty!" said the drawf..guy.. whatever his name is.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, but the treasure hunting, and pirate stuff will have to wait. We're needed to do some," he sighed. " Heroics- again." he looked over his shoulder. "Gads, I feel like batman!"  
  
"What's that cap'n?"  
  
"Oh nothing, my valiant little sailor!" he said. "Yes, it appears that Governor Swann's wig has been stolen."   
  
There was silence. "Uh.. yeah, so?" said Anna Maria. "I had my SHIP stolen and no one came to help me." Elizabeth walked up to Captain Jack.  
  
"Oh, this is very serious. Unfortunately," she said haltingly. "My father... has quite an.. attachment to that particular wig." Everyone looked at her, some with confusion, and others at the end of their tether.  
  
"Not another psychological issue!" whined Captain Jack. "This ship is turning into a clinic!"  
  
"I'm afraid he does. And it only became worse after the attack of those narsty un-dead non-living pirate friends of yours".  
  
"H-yeah!" scoffed Captain Jack.  
  
"He used it to battle one of them off, and now..." she blushed. "It's sort of... his... lucky ... wig."  
  
Captain Jack looked like he was going to cry, wether from laughter or what, I cannot be sure. "Uh... We have to risk our lives, and postpone booty hunting for a lucky wig?"  
  
All was quiet, for awhile. "Yep," said Lizzy at last. And then it was quiet again. Captain Jack sighed.  
  
"Al-right!" he said. "So, uh... we don't have a whole lot to go on here, mates. Governor Swann was a bit hysterical, kind of loopy. Chattering on about tiny fluffy things that talked funny."  
  
Mr. Gibbs started. "Fluffy things?" He said.  
  
"Yes, they spoke to him as well. Wanted a hug- I think he's completely out of his mind, if you don't mind me saying so."  
  
"Oh no!" murmured Mr. Gibbs to himself. Around him, a few of the crew looked about, worried. Mr. Gibbs met the gaze of the other crew members, and nodded.  
  
"Furbys they is!" he whispered mysteriously. 


	3. We'll play it by ear

**Disclaimer: Don't own stuff, unless it is obviously not from the movie or something. I do own a leprechaun but he's only a stuffed one I got in a jar at the Dublin airport, and the climate and pollution in North America was just too much for the little chap- his beard fell off when I opened the jar. Anyway... horrible leprechaun de-beardings aside, I will be keeping the bizarre anachronisms (weird modern stuff references) to a minimum as you will see from this chapter. There's an attempt to fit this parody in the 1700s although I'm not going to stick too rigidly to that either. I'll play it by ear and hope to hit a tasteful balance.   
  
By the way, I feel really bad about neglecting the 'dwarf' of the Black Pearl by not giving him a name. If anyone knows what it actually is, I would appreciate knowing this. If he isn't named in the film, I'm taking suggestions. I'm afraid that I'm too tempted to name him after Alexander Pope- famous poet from "Pirates" time: wrote a wonderful mock epic (like this!) although he was afflicted with a strange ailment that made him tiny and monkey-like (apparently). Ahem. Professor talk ends- NOW**   
  
"Shouldn't that be 'Furbys they be'?" said Anna Maria. Mr. Gibbs thought for a moment.  
  
"No, no I think it's 'Furbys they is'..."   
  
"This is all very fascinating, but what, for the love of all things rum, are Furbys?" said Captain Jack.  
  
"I've heard tales," began Mr. Gibbs. Captain Jack sat down, preparing for yet another one of Mr. Gibbs' long 'tales'. "They say there be an island, somewhere... the Isle of the Furbys. It's their natural habitat. Little they are, and fluffy. A foolish man it would be to call them cute, but I tell ye they are pure evil!"  
  
"Fluffy, cute and evil?" asked Captain Jack. "Please, more info- less spin."   
  
"If one of them tried to be evil to me, I'd eat their brain!" cried the dwarf-like pirate.  
  
"Nay, lad. Furbys don't have brains! They're like wee naked, furry leprechauns with no shoes...or something," said Mr. Gibbs as he trailed off, his eloquence fading after his bizarre reference. " And no brains!" After a moment, he regained his composure. "Besides, I've only heard of one person who has ever seen the Isle of the Furbys."  
  
"Ah, now here's something useful," said Will who was kind of looking forward to some more adventuring.   
  
"Aye, I served on a ship once, with the British- after I'd thought me pirating days were done. Name of Louis Spirit Bear. A good kid, been all over the Caribbean and he was but young then," said Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"Where can we find this Mr. Spirit Bear?" asked Will.   
  
"Last I heard, the young lad had gone places with the governor up in Acadia. Let me see..." said Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"Wait, Louis Spirt Bear, you said?" said Anna Maria, suddenly.  
  
"Aye, tall sort with piercing blue eyes and black hair- hard to miss." said Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"I know him!" said Anna Maria, smiling broadly for a change. "Louis' great! We'll get the wig, go to Port Royal and be hunting booty in no time!"   
  
"Ah, " Said Captain Jack, eager now to get on with the adventuring. "Do you know where we can find him?"  
  
"Aye. He's a privateer captain now. His home harbour is near Lunenburg, in Acadia." Some of the other pirates looked at each other.  
  
"Hmm.." said Jack as he walked around the wheel of The Black Pearl. "He's a privateer, eh?"  
  
"What is a privateer?" asked Will.  
  
"They're a tricky sort," indulged Captain Jack. " 'Good Pirates' depending on who's paying them. A king or what-not hires some poor souls to," he sighed, and produced his fingers from his side, and proceeded to count on them. "Plunder... loot... engage in sea battles."  
  
"Pirate stuff!" observed Will, brilliantly.  
  
"Yes, 'pirate stuff' as you say. I did underestimate your mental powers my friend. The British, in this case, do indeed, " and here he looked over at Ms. Swann, "Include 'pirating' or, rather, 'privateering' as the right course of action, " he said as he wagged four of his fingers, two on each hand, in the air for emphasis. "The one and only difference between a pirate and a privateer is state sponsorship, and that the privateers only pirate enemy ships."  
  
Captain Jack stood in the midst of his crew, serious for a moment. "Fetch me the maps of Acadia- Anna Maria, take the helm. We're for Acadia!"  
  
"Well? Go on!" he said, after a moment. Everyone looked around. Finally Anna Maria came clean.  
  
"We don't have any maps of Acadia. We don't have any maps for British North America," she said, mentioning that wonderful, mysterious, northern land we all love so well and know as 'Canada'.  
  
"Ah, well... we'll play it by ear." said Captain Jack, and he sheepishly nudged the wheel northwards. "Gotta be up there somewhere."  
  
Within a few days, and with Anna Maria's help, The Black Pearl bumped into New Brunswick.  
  
"There! Acadia!" said Anna Maria, proudly.   
  
"Marvellous! Where's this cove then?"  
  
"Near Lunenburg."  
  
"Is that Lunenburg?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So, where is it, exactly?" asked Elizabeth, just for the heck of it and since she hasn't said anything this chapter.  
  
"I recognize the river on the shore. I think it is just east of here, if we follow the cost."  
  
They followed the coastline right into the Bay of Fundy. They looped around the bay for a bit until one day...  
  
"Anna Maria... I can't take this anymore! We need to get out of this ruddy bay!" said Captain Jack.  
  
"Captain, we have a problem!" Captain Jack walked over to where Mr. Gibbs was looking overboard. "The water level is dropping- incredibly fast!"  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it," said Captain Jack.  
  
A few hours went by, and they still had not found the way out of the bay, but now they had a new problem.  
  
"We're aground!" cried Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"No!!!!!" cried Captain Jack, hysterically. But aground they were. He stared in amazement at the dry sea bed, and the 'cliffs' where the shoreline had been. Maps are a good thing, and so is knowing places in the world that have freaky tides... if you're a pirate especially. The crisis was soon over, but not before Captain Jack had to have a good round or two or three or four or five of rum to calm his nerves. The tides brought all the lovely water back and the Black Pearl finally found its way out to the open sea. 


	4. It's Bilingual!

**Disclaimer: Let's see... nope. I still don't own all that stuff. In addition, I don't own monkeys, rabbis (if that IS the plural), or Air Canada. There's no need to critique my French skills, which I haven't used in 5 years. I have Francophone friends of my own to tell me what a bad Canadian I am- and what a bad French Canadian too! (Well... part french.. part lots of other stuff ;-) Regarding the parrot... I think I'll switch to "Mr. Cottin's Parrot"... maybe. I just like animals named "Mr."... ahem... so, I guess I own Mr. Collins the Parrot.. It's a start anyway!  
  
By the by- these: are french quotation marks, 'kay? Chapter 5 is already in the works, but won't be posted until the 26th, and so probably won't be up untilt he 27th. **  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho," sang the wildly swaggering rum-filled Captain Jack Sparrow, as he celebrated their return to the open sea. "A primates life for me- hic!"  
  
It didn't take them long to find their way to the coves along the south shore of Nova Scotia where they hoped to find Captain Louis Spirit Bear.  
  
"God, I love being a pirate!" cried Captain Jack as he slowly slid to the deck, his legs turning to noodles- metaphorically speaking. "I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't a pirate!" he mused.  
  
"We don't either, Jack," said Elizabeth, affectionately, as she tried to help him up.  
  
"You know," he slurred, "My father wanted me to be a rabbi." He blinked, as though he wasn't quite seeing properly- which he wasn't. I'd say it was... the rum. "But I wasn't Jewish." He turned to Elizabeth, who had to hold her breath- again, because of the rum. He looked at her meaningfully, and raised his finger. "Maybe," he said, "Maybe he meant: 'wheel-wright'... Ol' dad was drunk a lot you know," he sighed. "Broke my heart, it did."  
  
The Black Pearl glided into a long, misty bay bounded by steep hills covered with towering pines and mossy hemlock trees. Captain Jack turned to Elizabeth again.  
  
"And that's-" he said, about to lapse into another well known Jack Sparrow phrase. His eyes narrowed, as he peered beyond Elizabeth.  
  
"A duck."   
  
A large bird was standing on the railing of The Black Pearl.  
  
"I think.." said Jack, as he held a hand to his throbbing head. The bird, which was actually a Canada Goose, not often seen in the Caribbean (I would think...) jumped down onto the deck and waddled into the midst of the crew. It flapped its wings.  
  
"Mesdames et messieurs," it said. "Mon Capitaine, Louis Spirit Bear, invite vous venir pour une conférence avec lui à son petite baie cet après-midi. Si vous l'acceptez, il est nécessaire que vous suiviez moi."  
  
"That duck just swore at me!" cried Captain Jack, reaching for one of his pistols. Elizabeth held him steady. The 'duck' resumed.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. My captain, Louis Spirit Bear, invites all of you to come to his cove this afternoon for a parlay." said the goose.  
  
"Oh.." murmured Jack, as he let go of his pistol.  
  
"If you accept, it is necessary for you to follow me."  
  
"It's bilingual!" exclaimed Will, who was feeling pretty low for not being bilingual himself. After all, it would make him even more attractive.  
  
"Pour le service en Français, dites-vous Arrr...oui maintenant. For service in English, say 'Arrr...aye' now."  
  
"Arrr...aye!" said everyone, altogether.  
  
"Thank you for choosing Air Canada," said the goose. "Follow me, please."   
  
The goose leaped into the air, and after a few hard flaps of its wings was gliding gracefully a few metres in front of the bow of The Black Pearl. It became obvious that, without the help of the duck- er.. goose, they would never have found their way around the maze of inlets. Eventually the goose veered towards what looked like a cliff. They were about to turn back, thinking it was a trick, when they spotted light coming from somewhere near, or possibly inside it. They cautiously followed the goose, and after a sharp turn around the edge of the drop off, they found that there was a sort of natural tunnel.   
  
"Nice," said Captain Jack, appreciatively.   
  
The tunnel quickly opened onto a wide, natural harbour shadowed over with the same steep hillsides and trees of the coast, except there was a landing at one end where a tall ship was docked. The goose soared on ahead to the dock, and the Black Pearl was soon at rest next to- The Penetanguishene.  
  
Captain Jack and his crew looked around, from the docks. It was all so... different. So, very un-tropical. But they didn't have to wait long for company. Three men walked out from a small, clean-looking clapboard house at the end of the dock. One of them, was obviously the man they had come to see.  
  
"Captain Spirt Bear, is it?" asked Captain Jack, genteelly.  
  
"It is," smiled the other captain. "And who do I have the pleasure of meeting this fine day?"  
  
"My dear Captain, you have the pleasure of meeting the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow- scourge of the Caribbean."   
  
"A pleasure indeed!" cried the young Captain, laughing good-naturedly. "You are quite a way from home, sir."  
  
Jack really liked this fellow. He really seemed to give him that crucial respect that every pirate captain longs for.. himself especially.  
  
"Uhmm.. yes, we know," said Jack. "Look, I really hate to trouble you, but we need your help."  
  
"Well, we can talk about that now if you like. You are all welcome to join me and my crew. The British pay us well enough to make life here quite pleasant, and then there's all of the booty we get."  
  
"Booty?" inquired- yes...  
  
Captain Spirit Bear didn't see him at first, but when he did his smile grew even wider.   
  
"Yes, we get our share of booty here in Acadia." The little guy liked the captain too.  
  
"Hi Louis," said Anna Maria. "Do you remember me?"  
  
"Is it.. Anna? Why, this is more than a fine day-" he gave her a big hug. "I haven't seen you in ages! But I thought you wanted to be the captain of your own ship-"  
  
"Don't!" cried Captain Jack. "Please-"  
  
"Yeah!" spat Anna Maria. "He stole it!"  
  
"I- borrowed it.."  
  
"And then it SANK!"  
  
"I said I would get you another one!" Said Captain Jack. "Please," he pleaded. "Not in front of the other captain... I'll look so.. sordid."  
  
Captain Louis smiled at all of them. "Ah, come on in- all of you and we'll see if I can help." 


	5. It is the poutine

**Disclaimer time again. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean- there. I also don't own Mr. O, or Mr. F but I do own Mr. O-F (You'll see!). I don't own well known characters from popular programs from the CBC (Canadian Broadcasting Corporation). I did not invent poutine (even this one- it's based on one from real life!).  
  
It is official though- Captain Jack Sparrow is my muse!! I had been looking for a muse, and now I have one! Yay! I'm always saying: "Slow down, Jack! I can't type that fast!" And he's always annoyed that I can't keep up with his inspiration, but then he has some rum, and I have a root beer and all goes swimmingly! I need to write while I can- University starts again soon and I don't know how long this story will be!  
  
As I said in the reviews, thanks to everyone for giving this story a chance! We've come a long way, us Canadian pirates. I think that an evil monkey vs. parrot battle would be great, but it'll only show up if I can find a good reason for it. (no monkeys.. yet...) and I like 'squwabuckle', although I would like some more suggestions!  
  
By the way- I'm not from Penetanguishene- I just like saying: Penetanguishene, and other cool Canadian names like Saskatchewan, Athabasca, Iqualit!**  
  
The little house was surprisingly roomy inside. There Captain Louis' crew chatted and mingled casually with the crew of The Black Pearl. Captains Jack and Louis took their places across from each other at the head of a long table. Captain Jack couldn't help but examine the other crew- one man especially stuck out. He had a large hat, with an extremely oversized ostrich feather plume, which Jack thought totally ridiculous. His coat was a bright, dazzling red with enormous cuffs pouring with lace from a probably equally flamboyantly puffy pirate shirt. He had an obviously fake eye patch- obvious because he kept moving it from eye to eye, and seemed to be able to see well enough. Even his mannerisms were bizarre, thought Jack. He motioned with such frantic energy, and exaggerated facial expressions. Curious, Jack leaned towards Captain Louis.  
  
"Captain, who is that man?" he asked.  
  
"Ah," said Louis. "We call him 'Mr. Dressup', because he dresses up, you see. Never takes any booty, but clothing and sticks it in this little red trunk he has with flowers painted on it."  
  
Jack's eyes widened, and he took another look.  
  
"I suggest that you call him Mr. Dressup, or else he gets ornery... Unless," continued the captain. "Unless- do you see what's hanging out of his pockets?"  
  
"They look like- dolls to me."  
  
"Close. They're his hand-puppets. You know, like Punch and Judy? See, you must be careful to call him 'Mr. Dressup' only when he's not wearing one of the puppets. When he's got the one that looks like a child on, you must address your conversation to the puppet, and call him 'Casey'. "  
  
"Right..." said Jack, thinking about just how 'ornery' someone this messed could be.  
  
"Now, the other one is like a grey dog. And you must call him 'Finnegan' when he wears that one."  
  
"I shall keep that in mind..." said Jack as he watched Mr. Dressup slip 'Casey' on his hand and try to give the hand puppet a sip of his rum.  
  
"So, Captain Jack, you've travelled a mighty distance to find me here in Acadia. What could be so important that you would dare to travel such a distance, and without maps?"  
  
"Well, it's a long and terribly confusing story, really," began Captain Jack. "Me, and former crew- not the present hands of mine- were cursed blah blah blah, governor Swann of Port Royal became greatly attached to his headgear from valiant service of such in battle with me mutinous un-dead former compatriots," he finished. "I'm not cursed anymore, by the way!" he added.  
  
"Ah, he's fond of those wigs?" asked Louis.  
  
Both captains chuckled. "Aye," said Captain Jack.  
  
"Ridiculous things, aren't they? The fashions today- I don't know, seems like the 1680's all over again," said Captain Louis.  
  
"This wig of his was stolen recently, apparently by furbys," said Captain Jack as he looked for some sign of recognition, or alarm.  
  
"Really?" said Captain Louis, as he sipped on his rum. "Well, we'll sort this all out then." Captain Jack grinned, and took a big swig from his cup of rum.   
  
"This is excellent rum, captain!" said Jack. "I wouldn't mind having a few barrels loaded up- " he became thoughtful for a moment. "I wonder why I've never stolen this kind of rum off of the British before."  
  
"This is Canadian rum. Oh, we wouldn't drink that British stuff!" he laughed. "No, we get it from a village on Isle Royale." The captain looked around, and saw that most of the people had finished their rum. He called to one of his men.  
  
"Bring us some poutine, will you?" The man shuffled off to a back room to fetch the main course.   
  
Will Turner had hardly touched the rum. He was too busy watching how everyone was treating Captain Louis. Captain Jack seemed to keep only half an eye open to treachery from the young privateer captain, but for the most part he seemed to wallow in the esteem of the 'good pirate' captain. Louis encouraged his gregarious nature, and Jack responded by growing steadily more fond of the man. The rest of the crew often looked at the young captain with curiosity, but their faces also revealed a similar fondness and admiration.   
  
Anna Maria was a different matter. She was fond, but a little more than fond. As Will had turned his attention to her he had never once seen her look away from Louis, and she hadn't blinked much either. It was kind of scary. Will wondered if Louis was getting freaked out by now- he looked at Louis. No, still at ease and seemingly not bothered by her staring. Anna Maria kept staring, but her mind was somewhere else. Her large eyes seemed dreamy and half closed, as she rested her chin on her hand. Will concluded that she must be in love with Louis. She must have fallen for his confident, well mannered personality. Or maybe that striking combination of deep blue eyes and black hair.   
  
For the first time, Will wondered where Elizabeth was. He looked towards the long table and started. Elizabeth had taken an empty spot next to Captain Jack and was talking rapidly with Captain Louis. Will watched her listening intently at times, and then laughing. Will felt very strange all of a sudden. He began to wonder if he had missed his chance- or, or... a hundred irrational ideas flew though his head. Will decided that he didn't like Captain Louis.  
  
"Ah, here's the poutine!" said Captain Louis, as a large, deep dish was brought in. It was filled to the brim with sliced potatoes, fried and covered in hot gravy and melted cheese. Louis himself cut it into small portions. "You don't want to eat too much of this, my friends," he said. The Canadian pirates laughed. "It's powerful."  
  
Will got an idea- and I think you know what it is. He walked over to the long table. "What is this- 'Poutine'?" he asked as Louis handed him a small piece which was so thick that it was like cake.  
  
"It is fried frenched potatoes, gravy and cheese," said Louis. Will quietly sat down across from Elizabeth. He looked up into her eyes, and she smiled.   
  
"Hi Will, " she said, wishing he would say something.  
  
Will looked at the poutine, and at Elizabeth. In one motion he grabbed the poutine with his hand and crammed it into his mouth.  
  
"Easy lad!" cried Louis. "You don't know what you're doing!"  
  
Will chewed frantically, as his face turned red. He swallowed the poutine, but before anyone could react, he grabbed the slice off of Jack's plate and ate that too.  
  
"Always been a rash boy, " commented Jack as he reached across the table and tried to wrestle the poutine back. But it was too late.   
  
Will had downed both slices. He opened his eyes, slowly and looked at Elizabeth. He blinked. There appeared to be a faint blue ring around Elizabeth, and for that matter, anything else. And now the ring was stretching, and a red ring was forming where the blue one had been. He blinked again.   
  
"Will.....?"   
  
Will turned slowly and saw Jack- very close to his face. He pulled back to see him better. "Jack?" he said. Jack was somehow moving back and forth very gently.. but it was kind of odd. He blinked again.   
  
"Jack?" he said.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm Ovid"  
  
"Oh..." said Will. "Why do you look like Jack, Ovid?"  
  
"I don't."   
  
Will blinked again. Jack had long blond hair and was much more muscular. he looked kind of like a Viking. In fact, he looked nothing at all like Jack Sparrow. He was wearing his clothes, and drinking his rum- but he was definitely not Jack Sparrow. He was also probably not Ovidius Publius Naso, the famous Roman love poet either- not with hair like that.   
  
"What have you done with Jack?" was all Will could say.  
  
"What? Oh, never mind little pirate man. I am here to help YOU," said Ovid-Fabio. "You need the help of me, Ovid- the teacher of LOVE."  
  
"What?! Hey," objected Will. "I am NOT a pirate!"  
  
"Ha ha!" said Ovid-Fabio as he smiled to himself. "You have eaten of the vision-inducing poutine. You think you see Ovid-Fabio, and so Ovid-Fabio is here to help you to woo your," and here he gestured extremely smarmily (he was very smarmy!) to Elizabeth. "Puella!"  
  
"Hey, don't call her names!"  
  
"Ovid-Fabio only calls un-pretty men names," objected Ovid-Fabio. "She is your puella- your girl! You are a pretty man," he said.  
  
"Yeah.." said Will, a little awkwardly. He didn't like this guy calling him pretty.  
  
"And so is she!" said Ovid-Fabio, as if that answered all of Will's problems. "I mean... she is pretty... not a pretty man..." he corrected himself. "Yes, I will help you be pretty and confident like Ovid-Fabio!"  
  
Will blinked again. He was on the floor, looking up at Jack Sparrow- the real Jack Sparrow, surrounded by Elizabeth, Captain Louis and everyone else.  
  
"Are you alright, Will?" asked Jack. Will thought about that. He didn't know. Probably he shouldn't say anything about Ovid-Fabio. He would keep that his little secret. Besides, he was trying to show how great he was... how would it look if he turned out to be a mental patient? No, he would keep quiet about his 'vision'.  
  
"I think so, Jack. I was- a bit rash," said Will.  
  
"It is the poutine. It affects people in peculiar ways, but he will be alright," said Captain Louis. "It's better than the rum!" he laughed as he helped Will to a seat.  
  
Captain Jack wondered if it was worth giving it a try.   
  
"Nah," he concluded. "I don't know what they would call a pirate like me eating stuff like that, and I've got me self-respect." 


	6. King Muffin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, or Mr. Dressup who belongs to the CBC, I think. Yes, I think that's all... I'm really getting tired of these things! I don't own Queen Anne, and I think Rule Britannia belongs to QE2, and I do not want to upset her most majestical majesty, nor her corgis- who I hear can be very nasty.**  
  
Meanwhile, on a remote island in the east of the Caribbean...  
  
"Ugh, my word! What did I ever do to deserve... this!"  
  
A man was standing about, in a dark cave. An eerie blue light filtered into it from the sea water which formed pools around him. He was quite fidgety and very angry. He didn't seem to like being in caves. Or maybe it was something else that bothered him.  
  
"How- how in the world could I have been so stupid?" he asked himself, over and over again. It was a variation on a theme which he had been working on for at least the last few days.   
  
"Maybe you should have listened to your men, and let Jack Sparrow handle this," said an odd voice, something like a child's only more gruff and man-like.   
  
"Oh, you stay out of this!" the man said. "Anyway, I don't know why I'm even bothering talking to you."  
  
"Well, would it be better if I said: 'me want huuuuug'?" said the furby he was trying to ignore.  
  
"That is so disturbing," said the man- Commodore Norrington. "You have no idea how disturbing," he added with a shudder. The furby only hopped up and down, laughing to itself. It waddled over to where the commodore was trying to gather his thoughts for an escape plan. "What are you anyway?" he said at last. "A teddy bear from hell?"  
  
"No," said the furby, mockingly. "Maybe Jack know."  
  
"Cut that out! I'm a commodore in the English navy, okay?" retorted Commodore Norrington. "And he's- he's Jack Sparrow!" he spattered. "He's-" he appeared close to losing his mind. "Jack Sparrow!!!" He threw up his hands.  
  
"The worst pirate you've ever seen?" asked the furby.  
  
"Yes!- why..I..." said Norrington, as the furby chuckled some more.  
  
"But you captive of hell-teddy bears, and he not," it laughed. Norrington shuddered again. "Jack Sparrow would no think furby with wig is governor Swann!" he fell onto it's side, laughing. Norrington pursed his lips, and stared straight ahead.  
  
"This cannot be happening," he thought desperately. "I know! I'll think about Queen Anne, and everything will be just fine."   
  
And so he just tried to pretend that he was back, safe and sound in England. He had heard that thinking of the monarch could do marvellous things for your courage.. Anne was a strange choice, but he figured he was pretty desperate at this point. He had fallen into a trap, and although he still wasn't sure what was going on, he was pretty sure that only Jack Sparrow could save him- if he would... which was doubtful. And if and when he was rescued he would be humiliated for sure. The thought of his impending humiliation made him even more desperate; now he thought of Queen Anne and bravely hummed 'Rule Britannia'.   
  
The furby figured Norrington was no longer worth its notice and waddle off. It waddled through a tunnel and into a large cavern filled with hundreds of milling furbys of all kinds. They were almost silent, except for the frequent, far off mutterings of 'oooh- ep!' and 'me want hug'. the crowd slowly made it's way by inches into a larger cavern. A large, platform-like stone rose above their furry heads. They filed into the space, slowly and relatively quietly, their ears flapping and their eyes blinking rhythmically. A furby was standing (furby's cannot sit) upon the stone, facing the crowd. The great hall of the furbys was hushed. Then came a slow murmur among the crowd as they gazed on the platform's occupant.   
  
"Muffin..." they murmured. "Muffin...ooooohh..."   
  
Muffin, the High King of the Furbys looked on his adoring public, the last citizens of the great furby empire. He would rebuild that empire, with the help of their treasure- the Wig of Swann! He had stolen it, to be honest, just for kicks. He didn't have much to do as King of the Furbys. But now he could feel its power. Something about it must have drawn him to it. It was so white, and curly. In the moonlight his people had snatched the wig from the governor's room. Commodore Norrington had happened to be nearby when they were making their way to the sea. It had been ridiculously easy to convince him that Muffin was Governor Swann. Muffin knew now, that it was the Mighty Wig, casting its influence over the commodore.   
  
He showed his people the wig, that would make them the masters of this world. Their little eyes snapped open and they fell silent now. Indeed, this wig was mighty. Mighty scary! H-yeah! It mastered them. Muffin wore the wig all of the time now, thinking it made him invincible. But he knew that the British would not let him get away with taking Norrington. The wig, they might forget about but not one of their commanders.  
  
Here, of course, Muffin was sadly mistaken.   
  
The British were bound determined to get that wig back. In truth, they hadn't noticed that Norrington was gone yet. 


	7. OvidFabio's lesson in love

**Diclaimer: I don't own PotC. Some of the stuff in this chapter is kind of 'based' on stuff in Ovid's 'Art of Love' and this 'Art of Courtly Love' thing from the 12th century. You didn't really need to know that, did you? I mean, these guys have been dead for hundreds of years- nearly 2000 for Mr. O. Anyway... thanks to everyone for reviewing- you are all very cool, I must say! A few short words: Sorry matey- but I claimed me muse on the 21st, tis in the reviews and I am sure that my time keeper, Mouself, would agree *winks at Mouself*. But Jack's a great and mighty muse. His ways are mysterious, and he inspires many! Blah blah blah- on with the story!**  
  
The Atlantic was swept by full, strong winds. They filled the sails of two ships, moving briskly, and with purpose southward. The Black Pearl was the faster ship, but she was held back. It was the Penetanguishene that led the way to the Isle of the Furbys.  
  
The crew of The Pearl were eager now. Captain Jack Sparrow smiled into the wind. he observed Will Turner standing strangely near the wheel. Jack wasn't sure, but it seemed like Bootie Jr. was still reeling from that 'poutine' incident.  
  
"Powerful indeed!" he said to himself. "Hmm... maybe he'll be more fun now." He walked over to Will.   
  
Will stared straight ahead, stiff as a board. Jack looked at him carefully. Will's eyes snapped to the side, looking briefly at Jack, before snapping back.  
  
"Hello, Jack," he said.  
  
Jack walked all around Will, gently stoking his own moustache. "Are you entirely well, Turner?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," said Will.  
  
Jack shrugged. He was worried about the lad, but he thought it best to wait and see if he got any better or any worse. Will winced as Jack walked away. He tried to keep his mind on his job and his eyes straight ahead. It was hard. The blond man standing next to him wouldn't go away, and Will knew that he couldn't really exist.  
  
"Go away!" he whispered to him at last.  
  
"No," said Ovid-Fabio.  
  
"Why? Am I going mad?"  
  
"No, you are not crazy, and I won't leave you like this. No pretty man should be allowed to be a lonely, smelly pirate."  
  
"I am not a smelly pirate!" said Will.  
  
Captain Jack turned to look at Will. He raised one eyebrow into his headband. "Well, well..." he thought. He would have to see about getting the lad some counselling.  
  
"You can have a bath if you like, Will," said Jack. "If that's what's bothering you," he added uncertainly.  
  
"No Jack, I'm fine- just..." he looked at Ovid-Fabio and sighed. "Fine."  
  
Jack looked at Will for a moment before stepping into his place, taking the wheel from him. "Go take a rest, Will. Have a walk or something."  
  
Will stifly walked to the side railing where he thought no one would hear him. He looked into the sea.  
  
"Alright," he whispered. "What do you want?"  
  
"You do not listen to Ovid-Fabio!" said Ovid-Fabio, woundedly. "I want to make you loved by your puella, Elizabeth."  
  
Will thought that that would not be althogether a bad thing. "Okay," he said at last. "Then will you go away?"  
  
"Certainly! Although it hurts Ovid-Fabio that you do not like him."  
  
"Right," said Will, sadly. "So, what now?"  
  
"Will you do everything that Ovid-Fabio says, pretty pirate man?"  
  
Will winced again. "Yes," he grunted.  
  
"Bene est!" exclaimed Ovid-Fabio, playfully clapping his hands. "where is the puella? Ah, yes! First, you must follow her."  
  
'What?" said Will as he blushed.  
  
'Listen to Ovid-Fabio!"  
  
"Okay... but I don't want to be a freak." Will waited until Elizabeth was on her way below deck. Then he sighed, and slowly followed her.  
  
"Good," said Ovid-Fabio, following behind Will. "Not too fast now, you need to linger!" Elizabeth entered her room and shut the door. "Very good," said Ovid-Fabio. Will rolled his eyes and sighed again. Ovid-Fabio looked Will over from head to toe. "Ah!" he plucked a ring from Will's finger. He motioned Will into a dark corner.   
  
"Here puella, puella!" Ovid-Fabio knocked softly on the door to Elizabeth's room. Elizabeth opened the door, Ovid-Fabio was standing in front of her but she could not see him. He threw the ring so that it clattered on the floor. She picked it up, and looked around.  
  
"Will? Are you there, Will?" Will looked to Ovid-Fabio, but he only shook his head. After a moment Elizabeth closed the door. Will stepped out of the shadow. Ovid-Fabio laughed.  
  
"Very good!" Will looked confused as they walked down the passage. "You see, this ring is now your love-token. Now she will be thinking of the pretty pirate man!"  
  
"My name is Will," whispered Will, "And I am not a pirate!" Ovid-Fabio was not listening to him.  
  
"Now, we need to work on you," he said at last.  
  
"On me?!" exclaimed Will.  
  
"You are sick," said Ovid-Fabio. "very sick."  
  
"Oh, yes," said Will emphatically.  
  
"No, you pine for the puella."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You must seem desperate for her attentions!" said Ovid-Fabio growing thoughful. He looked at Will once more. "I know! You are going to write a poem!"  
  
"I am? Oh no, I- I don't write poems. I'm a blacksmith."  
  
"Do you want me to go away?" Will looked grim. A life not spent being followed by an imaginary amorous Roman was, perhaps worth writing one tiny poem. He sighed again, and nodded.  
  
"Then pine, pirate man! Ovid-Fabio will teach you to be a poet of love!" 


	8. Norrington!

***Disclaimer: Don't won PotC. I saw it again last night! I stayed to watch the 'secret' after the credits. I also discovered that the credits have the names for all of Jack's crew! But I missed them... My friend noticed them too late- dang gumit! So, if any of you are planning on seeing the movie again... ;-) And so it is Mr. Cotton's Parrot.**  
  
"So, this is the Isle of the Furbys?" asked Jack as he pranced along the shore of the tiny island. It was small, but large enough to hide a secret race of deathless cuddlies.   
  
"Aye," said Captain Louis. "Now, we must wait for them to reveal themselves. They are too cunning for us to ambush."  
  
They didn't have to wait long. It began as a low rustling in the brush along the slopes of the shore as it rose gently into the distance. Everyone listened carefully, trying to pick out the sound.  
  
"Sounds like a man," whispered Jack to Louis. "And, something else."   
  
The noise was getting louder, and there were now two sounds- one of a low rustling, and one of the snapping of plants. The noises grew louder as whatever it was approached a nearby clearing. Suddenly the brush gave way to a man in uniform. He was looking behind him at something holding a spear. The thing nudged him with the spear and left.  
  
"Norrington!" cried Elizabeth, as they went to untie him. Jack drew his pistol, and stood over him, looking into the jungle.  
  
"That- that was a Furby! Small, furry," he twiddled his fingers in the air. "Thing- right?" asked Jack. Everyone looked at him confusedly.  
  
"Furby's don't have arms and so can't carry spears, Captain," said Louis. It was Jack's turn to be confused.  
  
"Who said anything about a spear?" he stood back. Everyone looked at Norrington. They had not been on the island for half an hour and already they had a mystery. Norrington appeared to be recovering from a kind of bewilderment.  
  
"Captain Louis Spirit-Bear, privateer captain of The Penetanguishene," Louis helped Commodore Norrington to his feet. "We did not expect to see you here!"  
  
Norrington still seemed confused. He nodded politely at Captain Louis, but he did not look well. He looked at Captain Jack, and started.  
  
"Sparrow!" he exclaimed. "What, what in blazes are you up to now?!"  
  
"Easy mate, " said Jack. "I'm here on a rescue mission, same as you."  
  
"What?" Norrington held a hand to his head, as though it pained him. "Rescue?"  
  
"Furbys stole governor Swann's wig," said Will. Norrington frowned.  
  
"What is a Furby?" he asked. Everyone's heart sank. They had hoped that he might have knowledge of the Furbys' hideout. Captain Louis became thoughtfully wary.  
  
"Ah.. it has begun. They are very cunning, as I said," said Louis. Will crossed his arms.  
  
"Really? It seems to me that there might not be any Furbys on this island. Maybe you've made a mistake," said Will. Nobody really paid any attention to him, they were all fussing over Norrington. This only made him more cranky. No one noticed that there were other rustlings in the jungle.  
  
"We had better retrace the steps of the commodore," said Louis. Norrington was taken to The Penetanguishene to rest, while the shore party cautiously entered the jungle. Norrington had made quite a trail through the growth, and they could follow it for miles from the snapped branches and trampled ferns. They hadn't gone very far before Will, who was taking up the rear gloomily heard a noise behind him. It seemed like someone was calling his name.  
  
"William," it whispered.  
  
He felt like lingering, and so he let the party walk a few feet away from him as he listened for it. He heard it again. It was definitely real, and sounded like the voice of someone waiting in the jungle.  
  
"Who are you?" he said. "Come out where I can see you."  
  
There was a rustle down the way they had come before a man stepped out of the jungle. His hair and eyes were dark, and his face was lightly bearded. He was strapping, and dressed in the clothes of a sailor. He smiled and walked over to Will. Will drew his pistol from his side, and the man stopped.  
  
"You don't want to do that, son," he said.  
  
"I am not your son," said Will. "Now tell me: who are you and why you are following us?"  
  
"Well, my name's William Turner and yes, in fact you are my son- son" he said frowning. Will's jaw dropped- a lot. The pistol nearly fell out of his hand, and he stood silent. The shore party were now inching further and further into the distance.  
  
Further ahead Mr. Gibbs was now taking up the rear. He spoke to Will: "Shouldn't be long now, lad. We'll be resting up ahead before we tackle those Furbys." But Will wasn't there. Mr. Gibbs turned around, and saw that the young man was missing. He alerted everyone that he was gone.   
  
"Oh, Will!" cried Elizabeth. They all began to retrace their steps, and eventually they found Will, still standing and staring at the strange man- William Turner. Mr. Gibbs gasped.  
  
"Bootstrap!" he mouthed, though he was too astonished to speak. "How-"  
  
"What's all this nonsense?!" exclaimed Jack, staring unbelievably at Mr. Gibbs. "Hello??!" he waved his hat in front of Mr. Gibbs, who blinked. He pointed at 'Bootstrap' and frowned.   
  
"That-" said Jack, pointing at Bootstrap, "is NOT Bootstrap Bill Turner." He now blinked... There in the path was his old friend William Turner! He was completely confused now. He put his hat on his head and sighed. He must have caught something from Will. But looking back into the path, he no longer saw Bootstrap, but a Furby- as before.  
  
"Wait! Everyone! Just wait a moment!" he cried, raising his hands. "There is something very wrong about all of this!"  
  
"Don't mess with me, pirate!" Jack frowned, this was disturbing, even for a pirate such as himself. Jack, like Will, was also prone to being rash himself, and so without further ado, he drew his pistol and shot Bootstrap.  
  
"No!" cried Will. "My God! You've killed my father!!!" He was about to rush at Jack, when he looked down at daddy- there was a Furby lying on its back, a large hole in its face, but still flapping its ears.  
  
"Waaaant huuuuuuuuuuug...Uuuuurrrrrhh..."  
  
Will leaped back. "What- IS that?!" he cried. Jack put more shot into his pistol. And looked at 'Bootstrap'  
  
"I'd say, that's a Furby." He turned to Mr. Gibbs as he walked to the front of their line. "Told ya it wasn't Bootstrap."  
  
Everyone was on their guard now that they knew that there were indeed Furbys on the island, and that they were being targeted. Everyone marvelled at how easily they had been taken in.  
  
"Must be why Norrington didn't know there were any Furbys here," said Will. Captain Louis froze suddenly.  
  
"Norrington!" he cried. "Maybe he was actually a Furby!" he was about to return to his ship, when Jack caught him by the shoulder.  
  
"No, it was Norrington. I saw the Furby behind him- but you all didn't. I must be immune or something." Captain Louis became more relaxed, but more thoughtful. "Although," admitted Jack, "For a moment there, I did see old Bootstrap- after I talked to Mr. Gibbs."  
  
"Aye!" exclaimed Mr. Gibbs, suddenly. "I saw a Furby for a moment, only. A flash while you were waving your hat in front of my eyes!"  
  
There was another rustle. Everyone became quiet.   
  
"Let's not talk of it anymore- not here anyway. It appears we are being observed," said Louis. But already an idea was forming in their minds, although it seemed a bit far fetched.   
  
Jack, himself, was convinced and he now walked with his pistol drawn, and a hand on top of his hat. He felt that a thousand eyes were on his hat, and he wouldn't let any furball take it from him! First Swann's wig, and now they wanted his hat for their diabolical collection! 


	9. I'm only saying it

***Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, Mr. Dressup, and many many of the other stuff that I've obviously stolen. Well, with a pirate as a muse what can one do? Mr. Dressup is obsessed with singing a Canadian pirate song called 'The Heart of Gold'. Actually, he's just fooling around with the chorus ;-) It's the only real pirate song I know! Anyway, you should be able to figure out that I haven't made this all up 'on me onesies, savvy?' to quote our favourite captain. Thank you all for reviewing! It brings a tear to my eye to see such loyalty! And Jack too, he tells me to give y'all biscuits- but I'll give you cookies instead **throws baskets of cookies** . Rum all around!   
  
I now have a list of Capt. Jack's crew, but I don't know which is our tiny pirate's name. I'm thinking it's either Crimp or Quartetto... This chapter has been planned for a long time... ever since chapter one! Mwaaahahhah! Yes! All insanity is about to break loose! Please strap some sort of safety device on before continuing, I'd hate for us to have any more accidents, like falling off chairs. Read on- if you dare! Hah hah!  
  
Ps If you're having trouble reviewing- which is happening on both of my fics, just go on and email me: sophie_amundsen@hotmail.com and say something like 'Canadian Pirates' in the subject and I'll fish it out of the junk mail, and post your review meself! Kay?***  
  
The pirates broke through the dense jungle and entered into a wide clearing of a sort. It was surrounded by strange ruins rising from the mess of twisting vines. Inhuman faces peered at them with their enormous ears, round bulging eyes, and tiny beaks. They stared in awe at their find.  
  
"This has to be 'Furbalan', the lost capitol of the ancient Furby empire!" said Captain Louis. "Very little is know of them, except that they once were the bane of the entire caribbean, and all of the surrounding peoples paid them tribute and hommage! Why they eventually succumbed, no one can say- But I do wish we knew!"  
  
"Aye, theys be awakening to reclaim their empire methinks!" whispered Mr. Gibbs, his eyes wide and searching the ruins.  
  
Captain Jack mosied up to one of the sculptures and patted it on the beak. "I have a question," he said suddenly. "If they don't have any arms, how'd they build all this?"  
  
"Slave labour!" whispered Mr. Gibbs, still staring. "Aye, we'd all better be real careful like so as we don't end up like the poor rascals that built this place!"   
  
As he said this, Mr. Dressup appeared from the ranks of cowering pirates. He doffed his huge flamboyant hat, and cried in a gruff theatrical voice: "Ah! ho! ho! We be privateers and we have nae fears!"  
  
"Ah, our valiant Mr. Dressup!" said Captain Louis. "Aye, we should all take heart! If we are to succeed in restoring the wig to Governor Swann and come out of here alive!"  
  
"Aye, me mateys! They'll walk the plank! We'll swab the poop deck with 'em then splice the main brace- yo! ho!" shouted Mr. Dressup cutting a caper (techincal term for those little jumps were you click your heels).  
  
"Well said, sir!" said Captain Jack doffing his hat to Mr. Dressup. And on another topic: "So, what shall be our plan of action, I wonder; Against an adversary of such cunning, and so mysterious?"  
  
"Yes, that is a problem," said 'Quartetto'.   
  
"I suggest that Captain Jack be our lookout since he appears to have a certain edge which we lack," said Elizabeth.  
  
"We're privateers and we have no fears!" sang Mr. Dressup suddenly. "With all our friends of the ol' Black Pearl we hurl black-hearted Furbys to the wat'ry whorl! We're pri-va-teers! Yo! ho!"  
  
"Yo! ho!"   
  
The pirates became quiet, and looked to Captain Jack who had already placed his hand on his pistol.  
  
"Yo! ho! yo! ho!" again, the cries in the jungle repeated. Mr. Gibbs looked earnestly at Captain Jack, who frowned in return.  
  
"Everyone's thinking it, I'm only sayin' it... Furbys!" he cried.  
  
"Yo...hooooooo..."   
  
"Aye, I think so!" said Jack. "Quick! Everyone come to me here- stay away from the jungle. Don't wander off! Trust nothing, you hear?"  
  
"Oh mamma! This is scary!" cried 'Quartetto'.  
  
"Augh! Pieces of eight! Pieces of eight! Augh!" cried Mr. Cotton's Parrot. Mr. Cotton nodded and grimly gazed at the rustling jungle.  
  
"Look!" cried AnaMaria, pointing at a group of musicians entering the clearing. "Another trick?" Jack whirlled around, and saw a troop of the tiny furry penguin-like creatures slowly marching towards them.   
  
"Fire!" shouted Jack, raising his pistol and pulling the trigger. Everyone else followed until the air was thick with powder smoke. When it cleared many of the Furbys lay on the ground with damage from the blast. Then, one by one..  
  
"Mother of God!" cried Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"Oh, not again!" cried Captain Jack.   
  
One by one the 'dead' Furby's stood up, their ears, beaks and faces reforming themselves. In an instant they had regrouped and were advancing once more.  
  
"I really am tired of this non-dead un-living jazz!" said Captain Jack. The Furbys stopped advancing. Will took the initiative and approached them, with his hands held out in greeting.  
  
"Turner! You get back here!" cried Jack, sighing. The lad had no sense at all, he mused.  
  
"Hello," said Will to the disguised Furbys. "My name is Will Turner. We don't mean to intrude, but we're here to find something you've taken." The 'musicians' looked at him, and smiled. "A wig," he finished. They nodded to eachother and were silent.  
  
"Will! Please, get back here?" Tried Jack again. "Pretty please?!"  
  
Will looked back at Jack for a moment. His eyes grew wide, and he lunged at him. Jack was caught completely by surprise, and fell backwards.  
  
"Look out Jack!" cried Will. "There's a- a- Furby on your head!" Jack whirlled around, and snatched at his head, but he couldn't see any Furbys anywhere. He stopped, and stared around. At last he saw what he was looking for- one of the musicians was running off- with his hat! Jack raced forward, and fired his pistol at the musican, but it was too late! Jack was still running into the jungle after his hat, when he suddenly vanished in mid-stride.  
  
"Jack!: cried Mr. Gibbs. Everyone ran to the jungle, frantically looking for a sign of where he had gone or what had happened. "Vanished!" said Mr. Gibbs. "Into the thin air, he did! Oh, I don't like the looks of this! No wig is worth all of this trouble- messing about with the likes of Furbys on their own island! I should have known this be a fool's errand! And now Jack's gone!"   
  
"He couldn't have just- vanished!" said Will. "Could he?" Everyone shook their heads. They couldn't make anything of it. "Well, what do we do now? We can't kill them, and they can do- who knows what to us!"  
  
Suddenly Mr. Cotton's parrot began sqwaking and walking around in the undergrowth. Mr. Cotton walked over to his parrot and peered through the ferns, following the parrot's movements. He leaped back and ran over to the others, frantically motioning for them to follow. Under the ferns, exactly where Jack had been running was a small doll- that looked exactly like Jack Sparrow!  
  
"This is all my fault!" cried Will. "If I had only listened for once! Why am I always so stupid?"   
  
"Don't beat yourself up, lad," said Mr. Gibbs. "At least we know he's not... gone. Just.. changed."  
  
"That looks like a doll," remarked Elizabeth, who had quite a few herself.  
  
"Arg, more like a puppet," said Mr. Dressup who had at least two himself.  
  
"Poor Jack!" said Will, picking up the puppet. He walked apart for a few moments. Some thought he shed a tear or two for the ol' pirate. 'What a waste..." he muttered. Indeed, it was a horrible end for Captain Jack Sparrow. Will slowly put on the puppet, and turned it around towards him. Blinked back his tears, and walked back to the others.  
  
"This is terrible!" said Elizabeth, who actually had begun to cry a little. Deep down she had always liked Captain Jack.  
  
"It's alright darlin'," said Mr. Gibbs, trying to console her. "He knew that the pirates life is a dangerous one. And I'm sure he was ready always to meet his end, who knows where or how."  
  
"What the deevil are you lads yabbering on about?" said Will. Everyone looked up, suddenly very angry at Will; Mr. Gibbs especially, who had been repressing his own grief so he could help the others.  
  
"We've lost the Captain!" he cried angrily. "Jack Sparrow's dead!" He wanted to add that it actually was Will's fault, but he bit his lip. Will tilted his head, and frowned. He looked back at the jungle, and at the others.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," he said, slightly slurring his words. This time AnaMaria stood up for Jack. She walked up to Will and laid him flat with one punch to the face. Will shook his head as he lay on the ground.  
  
"I did NOT deserve that!!" he cried.  
  
"Oh please stop it!" cried Elizabeth, who began crying again. "Don't make fun of him like that!"  
  
"What? Who?" said Will, completely bewhildered.  
  
"How could you?!" said 'Quartetto' kicking him while he was down.  
  
"Hey!! How could I what?! Is this a mutiny? Because if it is I'll have you know what Captain Jack Sparrow does with mutinous scallywags!" said Will, leaping up and staggering back as he grabbed a wounded shin, and reeled from AnaMaria's blow. Mr. Gibbs had had just about enough. He walked up to Will and told him plainly.  
  
"Look, lad. I don't know what you're problem is exactly. But I've served many a season with ol' Jack Sparra' and now- now he's gone. It was your fault for distracting him so the Furbys could steal that hat of his- what made him see them clearly like- and now that's he's gone the first thing you do is mock him?!" he paused. "Will, I'm ashamed to know you. Truly I am. I never thought you would do such a thing!" He looked Will straight in the eye- for a moment. Something there disturbed him and he looked away.  
  
"Joshamee," said Will gently. Mr. Gibbs started and stared at Will. "Is that truly what happened here?" Mr. Gibbs shook his head in disbelief.   
  
"Aye," he whispered. "Aye, Jack Sparrow's gone!" Will frowned again, and looked down at himself. He saw the puppet on his hand.  
  
"This is timber shiverin'!" he cried at last. "That's me!... Without my hat." He looked around at the astonished faces of the crew. "I really really need some rum!" he added, looking around for some. 


	10. You take that back!

***Disclaimer: Chapter 10! Chapter 10! Chapter 10! Wohoo! Ahem.. anyway. I don't own PotC, blah blah blah... But I want to own at least a life-sized cardboard cutout of Captain Jack for me to put in my bedroom and talk to when I'm stressed out from writing essays! I'm going to TRY to wrap this up in the next two weeks (before uni starts again) but I really don't think so- I don't even now how this is going to end now! I'm off the map, mateys!***  
  
"So, there's no rum?!" cried Will, desperately. "Huh! Well that's just ducky!"   
  
"Don't pout!" said Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"I'm not pouting!" said Will, pouting. "I've had quite a rough day!" he whined. "And at times like these what a pirate needs is friends- and long time friends too."  
  
"Rum isn't a friend, it's a vice!" said Elizabeth, pointedly. Will looked offended.  
  
"You take that back!" he said.  
  
"I won't!" she retorted.  
  
"Now, look here missy," said Will. "Uh.." he stuttered. "Who argues with a pirate anyway?!"  
  
"You're not a pirate," she said smugly. Will started.  
  
"Ay? What's that?! 'Course I'm a pirate, ye bloody great fool! Look at me- I..." he said, pointing to his non-existent eye makeup. He blinked. "I'm.... a pirate."  
  
"No- you're a blacksmith with a pirate handpuppet!"   
  
Will raised his hand with the puppet, meaning to point a finger at Elizabeth but looked down and winced instead.  
  
"Hm.." he grunted.  
  
"Now, please," said Captain Louis, "This will get us nowhere. We need a plan!"  
  
Will became sulky and walked off while the others talked over what they should do next. Will sat down and pondered his fate, while gazing at the puppet still on his hand.  
  
"Oh pirate-man, this is a problem." Will looked up at the strange voice.  
  
"Who are you?" he said to the tall blond man.  
  
"See, I am Will's friend Ovid-Fabio," said Ovid-Fabio, taking a seat next to Will. He laughed softly. Will's eyes widened, and he held his head in his hands.  
  
"No, no, no..." he murmured rocking back and forth. "I'm trapped in a crazy blacksmith!!"  
  
"It's okay," crooned Ovid-Fabio. "You are a man of great charm, and don't need Ovid-Fabio." He held out his hand and certain items instantly appeared. Will looked at them thoughtfully.  
  
"Those are for me, ay?" he said. Ovid-Fabio nodded. Will sat still while Ovid-Fabio helped wrap his head in the red scarf, tie the sash around his middle, and apply his eye makeup.   
  
"Better?" said Ovid-Fabio.  
  
"Aye!" shouted Will. "I'm much obliged, Mr. Ovid-Fabio!" said Will, running back to join his crew. They stared at him as he returned, now swaggering into their midst looking very self-satisfied- and not a little bit smug.   
  
"Will??" said Elizabeth, staring at his new look. Will leaned over to her.  
  
"I'm a pirate now, eh?" said Will, cracking a smile.  
  
"Where did you get those?" said Mr. Gibbs, in amazement.  
  
"Yes," said Elizabeth haltingly," And... the eye liner?"  
  
"Found it," said Will.  
  
"In the jungle??" exclaimed Elizabeth. Will laughed to himself.  
  
"Yep. Now," he said, leaning over her with his arm slung over her shoulder. "Whaddye say we go after those furbys, so I can be meself again, and Will can be himself again- hopefully and... uhm," he trailed off.  
  
"Get the wig!" said AnaMaria.  
  
"Aye," finished Will with a wink. "Whaddya say?" he looked at the crew.   
  
"Aye!" They shouted in chorus.  
  
"Good, very good," said Will. "The way I see it, all we can do is split up; scout around. That way if they get some of us the others will still have a chance- and perhaps they'll not be expecting us to attack from different sides."  
  
"Well, they haven't followed up on their offensive..." said Captain Louis. "I think they're over confident!"  
  
"Of course they are!" said Mr. Gibbs. "They're Furbys! We're toys in their hands!"  
  
"Hands?" said Will. Mr. Gibbs just shrugged. "So, we're agreed then?" At that moment the jungle burst open and a very ragged-looking man leaped out.  
  
"WAhhhhhh!" he shouted.  
  
"Huh!" shouted Will, startled.   
  
"Ah!" screamed Elizabeth instinctively leaping into Will's arms. Will opened his mouth to say something but just grinned and rolled his eyes instead. Captain Louis drew his pistol at the man.  
  
"Stop!" he cried. The man calmed down, and appeared more composed. "Who are you, and why have you been following us?" said Louis.  
  
"Name's Bill," said the man, with a bit too much enthusiasm. "I've been living here- alone!" he cried out. "Alone, for years now! Years and years! The only Human being on this here island!" He stared at Mr. Gibbs. "You- " he said. "I remember you..."   
  
"Ever been to Tortuga?" asked Gibbs. The man nodded.  
  
"Tortuga!" he shouted gleefully. "Glory be! I'm back in the world!"  
  
"Can you help us?" said Louis, cautiously.   
  
"Aye," said Bill hastily. "Leave, right now- you have ships, ay? Turn back- there's Furbys here!" he confided to them.  
  
"Yes, we know that, that's why we're here." said Louis. The man looked horrified.  
  
"What?! Came ye lookin' fer Furbys?!" he said staring at the lot of them. "Aye, ye must be all mad men- except for the ladies-" he said, bowing. "Ladies?!" he cried. He scratched his head. "Aye, you're a mad lot to be sure... Ladies on a ship?!"  
  
"Yes!" growled AnaMaria, staring the man down.  
  
"Careful, mate!" warned Will, nodding his head at AnaMaria.  
  
"Bill," said Captain Louis. "We travelled here in search of a wig that these Furbys stole from Port Royal's governor," Bill listened intently, his senses gradually getting reacustomed to normal speech. "And now, we have a new problem-" said the captain, looking at Will.  
  
"Turned me into a blacksmith," said Will, still holding Elizabeth. Elizabeth remembered herself and jumped down, thusting an elbow into Will's ribs. "Ow!" he sqwaked. Bill gave Will a sidelong glance- especially the eyemakeup.   
  
"Strange lookin' blacksmith! But who am I to argue with fashion?" he said indicating his rags and hugely overgrown facial hair. "Aye," He said at last, with a shrug. "What do I have to loose anyway? As long as you promise to take me with you when you leave- I'll help you get this all sorted out- I'll at least try me best.". 


	11. Little blackguard!

***Disclaimer: Don't own stuff. Yes! Chapter 11! More furby action, more Mr. Dressup, and more Jack-Will confusion! Actually, I hope to clear some of that up. And now, I've finally got around to individual responses!  
  
Jade LaBeouf: Thank you so much! I'm trying not to make you wait too long!  
  
Mouself: Yeah, hopefully this chapter will clear up some of the confusion. Thankie for reviewing again!  
  
dangles: Thanks, I'm having a lot of fun writing it too! I figure there's only a few more chapters to go. Kinda sad though... *sniff*  
  
***  
  
"Excellent," said Captain Louis, who was quite relieved to finally get some help. "Do you have a plan?"  
  
"Aye, a frontal assault!" said Bill.  
  
"What? Are you crazy, man?!" shouted Mr. Gibbs in horror.  
  
"Well, yes... I think I am, now that you mention it!" said Bill chuckling. "Hee hee! Heh! But, really, you can't ambush furbys. They're everywhere on this island, they're even listening to what we are saying at this very moment!"  
  
"We're doomed!" shouted 'Quartetto'. AnaMaria gave him a little hug to calm him.  
  
"Nae, there is one way. I have lived among the furbys now for nearly ten years, and I have learned their ways. I can talk to them," said Bill. "And that is what you all must do- talk to them."  
  
"Ye can't reason with furbys! Look at what they did to Will!" shouted Elizabeth, pointing at Will who, of course was dressed and talked like Jack.  
  
"That's right, you can't reason with them, but you can talk to them. I have learned a phrase which, when uttered using the right tonal qualities, can actually entrance furbys!"  
  
"You don't say, now!" said Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"I do!" Everyone gathered around to hear this phrase. "The phrase is- remember it now!... 'Wacka wacka'!"  
  
"Whacka whacka?" said AnaMaria.  
  
"No, no. Wacka wacka- rhymes with... uh... shawka shawka." said Bill. "Quick! We don't have much time! I hear them coming!" Everyone stood about trying to get it right, when an army of furbys approached them. Just as they reached Bill he lifted his staff and shouted: "Wacka wacka!" The furbys in front of him crossed their eyes, and flapped their ears.  
  
"Oooooooooohhhh..." they murmured. Bill swung down his staff and smacked the furbys back into the jungle.  
  
"Great shot!" exclaimed Captain Louis.  
  
"Wacka wacka!" shouted Bill again, as a new line of furbys approached. This time he thumped them over the head with his staff a good four of five times, just for fun.  
  
"Eep! Eep! Eep! Eep!"  
  
"Wwwwwacka!" he sent these too flying off into the jungle. He lifted his staff again.  
  
"No!" said a small voice at his ankle. "No wacka wacka!" Bill caught the furby by the ear and shook it.   
  
"What do you want ye little blackguard?!"   
  
"No wacka wacka!" it cried.  
  
"Where's governor Swann's wig?" he shook it again.  
  
"Noooo! No wig!" it cried out. Bill gave it a smack.  
  
"We know you have it!" said Elizabeth. "Don't play games with us! And while you're at it- give us Jack and Will back like they were!"  
  
"I can't- eep! Stop shaking!" Bill stopped shaking the furby for a moment. "Muffin have wig of Swann," it cooed.  
  
"Why did he take it?" asked Bill.  
  
"Oooh. Wig is mighty. Furby empire, Muffin, ooohh..."  
  
"Gewd lawd!" shouted Mr. Gibbs. "I knew it!"  
  
"What happened to Jack and Will?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"The wig power Muffin use. No thing happen Will," said the furby.  
  
"Nothing? Look at him!"  
  
"Wait- I think I have an idea about that," said Captain Louis. "But first let's see what else this scallywag has to say."  
  
"Oy!" said Bill, once again shaking the furby. "Do you know how to undo all of this, this..."  
  
"Uhmm..." said the furby. "Yes, me know. Me help. No like Muffin me." Bill looked skeptically at the furby. "Only want one thing- hug." it said.  
  
"What is it with them and hugs?!" said AnaMaria.  
  
"Well, they don't have arms, you see?" explained Bill. "So they think it's really cool."  
  
"We don't have much of a choice, do we?" said 'Quartetto'.  
  
Bill cuddled the little furby, while everyone stared. The furby cooed and flapped its ears.   
  
"Oooh.. Need find hat of Jack. Then Jack, Will okay being. Me show." said the furby.   
  
"Yes, please!" shouted Will.  
  
"So, that's all that happened to him? They took is hat?!" said Elizabeth.  
  
"What about your idea, Cap'n Louis?" asked Mr. Gibbs As a means of answering Captain Louis called over Mr. Dressup.  
  
"Mr. Dressup, if you please," Mr. Dressup nodded and stood in front of Will. As Will watched carefully, Mr. Dressup reached into one of his pockets and pulled out one of his hand puppets.  
  
"This here is Casey," he said. He put the puppet on his hand, and immediately began to smile innocently. "Mr. Dressup puts me on his hand so I can talk and sing and play! Wee!" Mr. Dressup whirlled around, lace and feathered hat flopping around. He laughed. "But then he takes me off his hand," Mr. Dressup did so. "And now I'm Mr. Dressup again!" said the smiling old pirate.  
  
"Gar!" said Will, in astonishment. He stared at his hand puppet. "So, that's me, ay?"  
  
"Aye, I think so matey," said Mr. Dressup. "Only one way to be sure..." 


	12. Confusion reigns!

***Disclaimer: You know the drill by now ;-) Confusion reigns in this chapter! But not for you guys...  
  
Atellix: Aw... you're making me blush! Thank you for your great reviews- they were very helpful.  
  
Mouself: They sure will! Mwaaaaahaha! (But only if Jack is somehow involved... *looks about suspiciously*)  
  
Jade Labeouf: So, you've been clever enough to unravel this much of my plan, have you? Well, the mysteries of the Isle of the Furbys have not been all revealled yet! Stay tuned- and thanks for the review! ;-)  
  
***  
  
"You mean, I take the puppet off?" asked Will. "Won't I... be... er... gone?" Everyone caught their breath at the thought of that- no Jack!?  
  
"It isn't worth it!" Said Captain Louis. "I can't risk loosing Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Eh?" said Bill who had been trying to not be confused but by now was comepletely lost.  
  
"But what about Will? We have to know if he's okay too," said Elizabeth. "Don't we?"  
  
"You're right, my dear," said Will standing. "Just one thing I ask before I risk self dissolution?"  
  
"Yes, Will...er... Jack?"  
  
"One last farewell kiss, for the world's greatest lover- and pirate captain?" Elizabeth stared at Will as he smirked exactly like the old Jack Sparrow would have. He tossed his head and winked. Part of her wanted to slap his face, maybe that was just what you did with Jack Sparrow... Another part of her wanted to laugh out loud and give him a hug. She let that side of her win the contest this time. He poised himself for the romantic tidal wave, as she drew near and gave him a cuddle.   
  
"Hey! I said kiss! A kiss, lass!" said Will just before she kissed him. "Okay. Just wanted to make sure, luv!"  
  
"Aw, this is so beautiful!" cried 'Quartetto', burrying his face in AnaMaria's arm. Elizabeth pulled away from Will, and he sighed.   
  
"I suppose it's time I was off," he said looking at the puppet, suddenly he turned back to the crew. "Hey! You all make sure he doesn't loose me, okay?"  
  
"No problem, Jack," said Mr. Gibbs. "No worries." Will smiled thinly, before closing his eyes and tearing the puppet from his hand. A moment passed in silence.  
  
"Nothing happened!" shouted Mr. Gibbs. Just then Will opened his eyes, and looked around.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" cried Will. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!  
  
"No, I think Will's back-" said AnaMaria.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" shouted Will again.  
  
"Easy! Easy lad! Calm down!" said Mr. Gibbs, taking the puppet from him.  
  
"It's alright, Will- everything's okay," said Elizabeth. "Jack's gone, now." Will seemed to calm down a bit, at least enough so he wasn't screaming anymore.  
  
"I'm loosing my mind!" whimpered Will. Elizabeth gave him a hug, to reassure him.   
  
"Don't be upset, there's a perfectly rational explaination for all of this," she said.  
  
"Is there?" asked Will, as he noticed the sash around his waist and pawed the eyeliner around his dark eyes. "For- this? All of this?!"  
  
"Yes, honestly," said Elizabeth as evenly as she could. "Don't thrash about so." She led him by the hand to a toppled column and sat him down. "Do you remember anything?" she asked.  
  
"I remember a lot of things," said Will uncertainly thinking about Ovid-Fabio. "But I am sure that some of them never happened!"  
  
"Well, let's start with Jack- did you remember when you spotted the furby on his head?" said Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh, yes. I remember that- I leaped at it, but it was too late and then Jack ran off and disappeared!" said Will.  
  
"Right. That all happened," Will sighed. At least he did remember something factual. "What happened after that?"  
  
"Well, I... I was just thinking it was all my fault, and Mr.Cotton found that strange doll, and then I picked it up," said Will.  
  
"That all happened as well," said Captain Louis. Elizabeth nodded.  
  
"And then- I don't think I remember," said Will hesitantly.  
  
"You don't *think* you remember? Or you don't remember?" asked Elizabeth. "We need to know, Will- it's important."  
  
"Then... I do remember, I think." said Will, turning a bright scarlet. He sighed, and fixed his eyes on his feet. "Well, after I picked up the puppet, I did something very silly... I put it on. Rash...again..." he sighed once more. "And then, everything got really strange; it's hard to put into words. It was like I was acting the role of Jack Sparrow," he frowned. "And I did and said things, that were not..me, you know?"   
  
"Yes, we do," said Elizabeth. Then she explained the whole thing, with Mr.Dressup's help once again.  
  
"So all of that stuff I remember really happened?" said Will, still a little flustered. Everyone nodded. "Oh, I am so embarrased!"   
  
"Need find hat of Jack!" Will looked down at the furby and drew back.   
  
"Yes, let's get on with our mission," said Captain Louis. "We need to get all of this sorted out, and get Governor Swann's wig back! The furbys have already managed to slow us down for this long."  
  
"Aye, " said Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"So, you kissed me?" asked Will. Elizabeth smiled at him, and he looked rather surprised but didn't say any more.  
  
"Wait, now," said Bill at last. "I just don't get this at all..."  
  
"Ar! " said Mr. Dressup reaching into his pocket.  
  
"Haven't you been paying attention?" asked Captain Louis.  
  
"Oh, aye I know how that all works," said Bill. "I just don't what this all has to do with Jack Sparrow."  
  
"He's our captain," said 'Quartetto' who was now just as confused as Bill. "And he is now a puppet." Bill was stunned by this revelation.  
  
"You mean, *the* Captain Jack Sparrow?" he asked, looking Will over carefully. "Used to be the Captain of the Black Pearl?"  
  
"Aye, that's he!" said Mr. Gibbs. "The present Captain of the Black Pearl, in fact. Did you know him?"  
  
"Oh, long time ago, long long time-" muttered Bill.   
  
"Come now, " said Captain Louis. "I don't mean to interrupt but the longer we stay idle the longer the furbys have to counterattack."  
  
"You're right, of course," said Bill. "We'll let this little fella lead the way," he picked up the furby. "It'll be faster if I carry yuh. What's your name, anyhow?"  
  
"Mitten, oooh.." said the furby.  
  
"Figures," said Bill. "Muffin and Mitten..." he shook his head. "How something could be so cute and yet so evil..." 


	13. Louis gets philosophical

***Dislaimer: See chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12. Aw... We're almost at the end folks. I've already sketched out the end of this adventure. I've had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing. You can always catch more Philosopher Cat silliness at 'You're Up Matey' which, who knows, might have furbys one day as well.  
  
Woot! I dragged my mom to see PotC yesterday! We came in late (AAAAH!) right at "the blade is folded steel". This is what she had to say about Jack: "I want to take him home and put him in my closet!" Me and her have been going through some bad times this last year- a separation. And I thought, what's better to cheer someone up that Captain Jack?! And it worked- beautifully! Johnny has a new fan! She also thought his curling his moustache was very seductive! Hee hee... don't tell her I said so!  
  
Mouself: My friends are putting up a fight. What is wrong with them?!  
  
Jade LaBeouf; Aw, thanks a lot! *pout* Don't read the reviews, anyone!! Actually, that is really obvious, I admit. But it's so hard to keep Bootie under wraps. But it'll still be surprising, I promise ;-)  
  
***  
  
While Mitten the furby was leading all of them through the fungle towards the centre of furby territory, High King Muffin was having personal problems of his own. He reclined on his bed of red velvet, although Furbys don't have arms or anything so we might as well say that he was lying on his side- but he was desperately trying to look sexy in a furby sort of way.   
  
The object of his affection, a pink and white furby, only stared aghast and flapped her ears in dismay. Muffin shuffled over to her and put on some music.  
  
"What's new pussy cat? Whoa-whoa-whoa-oh-whoa!"  
  
Muffin wagged his ears suggestively. "Mingo," he coed.  
  
"No, " she replied, closing her huge eyes with a snap. "Mingo wait for Mitten."  
  
Yes, to further complicate things Muffin had abducted Mitten's girlfriend, Mingo, in the hopes that she would want to rule the world with him and governor Swann's wig. Mitten, meanwhile, was keeping all of this to himself. He wasn't sure if he could trust his new companions.  
  
As they drew near to the dark, centre of the jungle Captain Louis came to the conlusion that all was not well, and that something had to be done. Ever since Captain Sparrow had left, so to speak, Jack's crew had quickly lost confidence in the adventure, and looked weary and ill-prepared to meet the dangers that lay ahead. That could be very dangerous, indeed.   
  
"Wait, everyone, there's something we have to sort out," he said before they went any further. His crew alertly responded by stopping, but Jack's crew seemed a little delayed and lethargic. Louis frowned, it seemed to be getting worse. "I know, " he resumed. "That some of you may think that this is the wrong time to say this, but we need Captain Jack Sparrow." Nearly everyone seemed to look down, but it was unclear if they agreed or not. "Just look at us," he said. "The heart has gone right out of the thing. It's not just a matter of having the man around, he's cunning, and spirited. Those are the very qualities I see lacking here."  
  
"Hey! We can be cunning!" said one of Louis' crew. Louis raised his hands in conciliation.  
  
"Yes, but don't you see? Jack's different. I can't pin it down; what it is that makes him such an excellent pirate. All I know is that this crew of his, after their Captain's departure, is not the same crew; it is an unfit crew." Some of the pirates grumbled as he said this. "I mean what I say, and I mean no disrespect, but a captain's a part of his crew. Of it he is the head, and once you remove the captain the crew is never the same. We need that crew, and that Captain."  
  
"Aye, the Cap'n's right, ar!" said Mr. Dressup dramatically, as usual. Louis nodded and walked over to Mr. Gibbs who still carried Jack.  
  
"I would say that this is an important decision," said Louis smiling. "And under The Code of Captain Bartholomew Roberts, all such decisions are settled by a majority vote. I volunteer to be Jack's right arm, so to speak."  
  
The vote was swiftly done, all of Jack's crew declared that they wanted him back, while a few of Louis' men liked the plan, but enough for the decision to be made that Jack should be brought back.  
  
"No," said Will suddenly. Everyone turned to him, startled. "I'll volunteer. Your crew needs you as much as we need Jack. And-" he paused. "It is my fault that this happened to him in the first place. It's only right."   
  
Louis nodded. "Good, brave lad," he said. "You're full of surprises, you blacksmith!" he laughed. "Quite a pirate at heart, eh?" Will smiled thinly, thinking of the irony of that statement. He lost no time in taking Jack from Mr. Gibbs and putting the puppet on his hand, just in case he should change his mind, for in all honesty it scared the b'Jaisus out of him...  
  
Will looked around confusedly. "It didn't work!" he said, but something told the others that it had. "I'm still here!"  
  
"No, Jack..." said Elizabeth, who was getting tired of explainations. "Everything's alright. We needed you back." He suddenly allowed his face to crack into the largest smile in him before he regained some composure.   
  
"Well, I am Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, a grin threatening to crack the smile once more. He shifted, and his eyes became more serious. "But what of William?"   
  
"He volunteered, " said Captain Louis. "The lad feels guilty, for his rashness earlier." Will scratched his chin where his braids used to be.   
  
"We had better put an end to all of this, and fast," he said at last. "You, there, Mitten. How much further?"  
  
"Ooh. Not far," said the furby. "First find hat. That easy, get it more hard, but we do."   
  
"Brave little gob, ain't ya?" said Mr. Gibbs. "What's in it for you, anyway? Why are you helping us?" Mitten was silent.  
  
"Me help," Was all he said.  
  
"We don't have much of a choice, Joshamee," said Will. They continued with renewed determination into the heart of the jungle. Every step seemed to heighten their senses as the light grew dimer.   
  
"We had better make a camp for the night," said Louis, as it became too dark to navigate through the brush. "Any ideas, Mr.Mitten?"   
  
"We okay being, anywhere," said Mitten. "They no attack us here."  
  
"Really?" said AnaMaria. "It doesn't make any sense. They shouldn't allow us to get this close. I don't like the way this is going!"  
  
"AnaMaria," said Will. "I understand the sentiment, but we can't do any better. We will keep a watch, all night. That is the best that we can do, under the circumstances."  
  
"Aye," said AnaMaria. "I just don't like being vulnerable."  
  
"I'll keep the first watch," said Will. "Rest of you start making camp." Everyone gratefully rested for a moment, and then began to work on clearing a space in the brush for them to sleep for the night. Louis found enough dry grasses to start a fire. Elizabeth didn't really know what to do, so she tried to stay out of their way. 


	14. Jack gets Dramatic

***Disclaimer: I own PotC! Mwwwwahaha! And so, from now all- free tickets for all! Every patron gets a PotC kit where you can grow your own Port Royal in any large sized fish tank, including one pirate ship (the Black Pearl) and just about every character from the film in minature of course!   
  
Jade LaBeouf: I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Honestly, you didn't ruin anything! I love you guys, and your reviews! *sniff*  
  
Mouself: So... Has Flaed seen the movie yet?! I hope you guys like this chappie. It's so dramatic! Hee hee!  
  
By the way, if I haven't gotten through to you yet. I've started a yahoo! group for us PotC fanfic writers at groups . yahoo . com / group / the_sparrows_nest / And you're all welcome to join! ***  
  
"Elizabeth," said Will as he leaned against a palm tree, his pistol resting close to his chest. "Won't it be just like Rum Island, ay?"  
  
"Only with more company," she said. "And no singing." Will's face was lit up by the fire flickering in the distance.  
  
"More's the pity," he said.  
  
"Jack," said Elizabeth. "Do you want some company on your watch tonight?" Will grinned to himself, and leaned towards her with his eyes sparkling. Then he became thoughtful and leaned against the tree again.  
  
'To be honest," he said at length. "I would. I should not want to be alone with my thoughts tonight." Elizabeth smiled and leaned against a tree some distance away.  
  
"I thought so," she said. Will started.  
  
"I'm not getting predictable?!" Elizabeth smiled again.  
  
"No Jack, not you; never you!" Will smiled back and scanned the jungle around him. Elizabeth looked around as well. She looked over at Will again. "Jack," he turned towards her. "How does it feel to have The Black Pearl back?" Will's face lifted, as though his mind was no longer troubled. It was strange to see that expression on Will's face.  
  
"The Pearl," he said at last. "Was the only ship I've captained." Elizabeth felt her heart beat faster as she knew Jack was accepting her into his confidence. "I was a young man when I first captained her," he breathed out the words as though they were poetry. "And she got into my blood that way."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened. "That's- I don't know what to say, Jack." Will grinned.  
  
"Aye," he said, more to himself than to Elizabeth. "You cannot know what it's like to have The Pearl, to loose her," his brow twitched slightly. "To have her once more."  
  
Will shifted himself against the tree. He looked down at his shirt. "What's this?" He shifted and heard the noise again. "There's something in here," he handed his pistol to Elizabeth and soon found the crumpled sheet of paper. Will turned it over in his hand, then looked up at Elizabeth.  
  
"Well, what is it?" she said. Will's mouth stretched as he thought.  
  
"I don't think we ought to read this, it is most certainly William's," said Will. Elizabeth lowered her eyes and nodded. Meanwhile, Will still fingered the paper, the curiousity eating away at him. Eventually he had convinced himself that there would be no harm in his reading it, so long as he didn't give it to Elizabeth. In turn, he managed to slip away to the other side of the tree, where he could catch the light from the fire. He looked once over his shoulder, and noiselessly opened the sheet.   
  
His eyes scanned the page quickly, and in an instant had the paper back in his shirt. He looked over his nose, and made a soft 'hmm' under his breath. "What's on the paper, Jack?" asked Elizabeth, still looking away from him. Will started again.  
  
"How?" he said as he walked towards her, pointing to his shirt with his puppet hand.  
  
"You're Jack Sparrow!" she scolded. Will looked guilty for a moment, sighing.  
  
"Couldn't help myself, luv," he said waving his arms. "I'm a pirate," he shrugged.  
  
"So, what is it, Jack?" he crossed his arms and looked Elizabeth over, then relaxed and felt over his shirt with his free hand.  
  
"It's a poem," he confessed. Elizabeth didn't move. "What is it about?" she asked. Will held out his hands imploringly.   
  
"I can't tell, luv," he said. "I'm sorry." Elizabeth handed Jack his pistol and smiled.  
  
"I know," she said quietly. "I was just hoping-" Will coughed and shifted around a bit.  
  
"Oh, yes... I-" He said. "I know." He looked just past Elizabeth. "Anyway, it may not even be his poem."  
  
"Oh," said Elizabeth. "Yes, there's that as well. I don't remember Will saying anything about writing poetry."  
  
"An' I've certainly never heard of a blacksmith poet," said Will thoughtfully. "So, it's safe to say he probably scribbled it down from somewhere else, eh?" Elizabeth suddenly looked up at Jack, who looked away.  
  
"So, it's a good poem then?" she said.  
  
"Awwww!" Said Will, frowning at her. "You're trying to bait me, aren't you?" He pointed at Elizabeth, as she smirked. Will scoffed and straightened his hat. "Well! I don't know if I like you so much as I did before!"  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"No," he said woundedly. "Taking advantage of me like that! That's not very friendly, if you ask me!"  
  
"Come now," said Elizabeth.  
  
"And you know how sensitive I am about that sort of thing- " he whined. "And when I was after dispelling the mytique of THE Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
Elizabeth put her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Jack. Would you like to know a secret?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "One of my secrets? Then we would be square." He thought for a moment.   
  
"Alright," he said at last. "Out with it." He crossed his arms. Elizabeth laughed quietly. "Well, go on!"  
  
"Just give me a moment, you look so silly!" she said. Will rolled his eyes, and smirked at Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh, so now I'm silly, am I? A silly dreaded pirate, ay?!" Elizabeth couldn't seem to stop chuckling. Will sighed. "What's so bloody hilarious?"  
  
"It's just... you know, you and Will," she said at last. Will frowned.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"You imagine Will acting like you," she said smiling broadly. Will looked to the side.  
  
"What do you mean, 'like me"?" he said. "I'm not ludicrous, am I?"  
  
"Colourful, maybe," said Elizabeth.  
  
"Is that good?" said Will, concerned. "I never realised-"  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's just- oh, never mind," said Elizabeth. Will shrugged and resumed waiting for her to come out with it. Elizabeth sighed.  
  
"Alright," she said.  
  
"Yes," quipped Will, nodding.  
  
"I believe that, what I am going to tell you is only known by myself and perhaps my father," she said. All of Will's cockiness vanished.  
  
"Oh," he said. "You're serious, then?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said. "I know how hard it is for you to talk about your past. I know that we're good friends then, since you chose to share that with me." Will grinned. "It will just be between us." Will nodded.  
  
"Perhaps you haven't heard of how Will and I first met eachother?" she said suddenly.  
  
"No, I haven't, now that you mention it," said Will a little surprised that it had never crossed his mind.  
  
"When I was eight years old my father was appointed governor of Jamaica and so we sailed to Port Royal," Elizabeth sat down near Will. "At the time," she resumed. "I was fascinated by pirates," she smiled.   
  
"Of course, dear!" said Will with a smirk. "Who wouldn't be?"  
  
"Please," said Elizabeth.  
  
"Of course, carry on."  
  
"I looked down into the water, and there was Will lying on wreckage from a ship!" Will leaned forward as he listened. "The then Lieutenant Norrington had Will brought onboard, and it was then that I look the medallion from his neck."  
  
"Why 'd you do that?" he asked. She blinked for a moment.   
  
"Well, I don't really know. I thought that they might hurt him if they knew he was a pirate." Will nodded to himself.  
  
"Yes, there's that. Piracy is a crime against humanity, did you know that?" Will smiled.  
  
"Well," Elizabeth resumed. "I saw him many times when I was younger. My father didn't mind he and I playing around the grounds but once I was a little older it seems that he grew concerned that I would find it hard to fit in with other people of my own station," she paused.  
  
"If you were playing with a raggamuffin?" said Will. Elizabeth nodded, slowly.  
  
"In a way. He knew that no one else would understand if I thought that he was equal to me. And then, he was also afraid about the effect it would have on me..." she paused again. Will was listening very carefully when his eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, that's-" he coughed. "I never knew that about you, Elizabeth," he said. She moved to resume but Will looked at her earnestly. "I understand now. I understand it all." Elizabeth was puzzelled for a moment. Will leaned over and took her hand in his and kissed it. He let it fall back to her side. "I understand," he nodded, his eyes clear and honest. 


	15. More is revealed

***Disclaimer: I still don't own PotC, and I think you're all getting pretty tired of me complaining about this. Probably, if anyone even remotely connected with PotC should (hah hah hah!) happen to read this story I figure that 14 declarations of my not owning this property would get me out of any legal action, eh? ;-) There, that's a good Canadianism furya. I'm trying to wrap this up nicely in the next week or two, with longer chapters (I've noticed that they are rather tiny). So, if you're enjoying this then yay! if not, well I suppose you can go about your life without me finishing it! :p  
  
Actually... (smiles evily) if they don't let me stop making these disclaimers I may have to get all theoretical on their @ss and claim that, indeed, by my very act of my writing fan fiction I am appropriating only a fraction of the 'characters' and 'setting' etc... in order to reinvent it all! Mwahahah! ***  
  
Will and Elizabeth didn't know that they were being observed. Huddling near the fire, Mitten had heard every word that had been said. He Peered at them out of the corner of his huge eye and waddled closer to them. Will immediately turned towards him.  
  
"Do you want something?" he asked, suspiciously. "You wouldn't be thinking of sneaking off now?"  
  
"No," coed Mitten. "Mitten hear story. Story sad," he half closed his eyes and seemed rather wilted for a furby. "Mitten sad furby." Elizabeth stared at Will.  
  
"Erm," said Will hesitantly. "That's alright Mr. Mitten." Mitten sighed, only it was a furby sigh so it sounded kind of cute; a bit like a kitty sneeze if you've ever heard one.  
  
"Mitten sad," he continued. He suddenly began to shake alarmingly. Will and Elizabeth exchanged glances before Elizabeth cautiously walked over to Mitten and gave him a gently pat on the head. "Oooh," murmured Mitten. "Mitten sad."   
  
"What is wrong?" asked Elizabeth. "Why are you sad?" Will looked off into the jungle, fearing a trap of some kind while he kept one ear tuned to what the furby had to say. Mitten blinked his eyes and looked up at Elizabeth.  
  
"You know," said Mitten. "Mitten love Mingo-furby." Elizabeth nodded, like hearing the complaint of a four year old. "Mitten miss Mingo."   
  
"Where is Mingo now, Mitten?" said Elizabeth.  
  
"Oooh," said Mitten uncertainly then he looked at Elizabeth again. "Mingo gone," he puffed. "King Muffin take Mingo." He hopped up and down until Elizabeth patted him on the head again. Will turned and stared, despite his suspicions.  
  
"What?!" he said. Elizabeth looked just as surprised.  
  
"So that's why you're helping us," said Elizabeth. "You want to get Mingo back." The Furby raised his ears.  
  
"Yes," he coed. "Mitten know you not bad Libet," he said.  
  
"He means 'Elizabeth'," said Will nodding at the momentarily confused Ms. Swann. "I suppose I am still suspect," he grinned.  
  
"No," coed Mitten. "Mitten sorry. Will not bad. Jack not bad. Me hear story. Story sad. Libet love Will-" Elizabeth and Will suddenly started at once and looked at each other. "Will friend Jack. Jack friend Will friend Libet. Mitten want friend Jack Will Libet." He wagged his ears slowly as Will and Elizabeth smiled at each other, Elizabeth a little embarrassed.   
  
"Aye," said Will shrewdly. "That's all true."   
  
"Why Will no tell Libet?" asked Mitten. Will frowned.  
  
"I don't understand," he said. Mitten began again.  
  
"Will love libet. Will no tell Libet. Will sad Libet gone. Libet love Will. Libet no tell Will. Mitten no understands." Will looked at the now very red-faced Elizabeth Swann and smiled his most winning smile, which was of course Jack's but... yeah; it's confusing, I know. Elizabeth tried to look casual but it wasn't working. Jack, who was channelling through Will at the moment had known what it was that Elizabeth was trying to say- that she loved Will. He hadn't really been sure, despite everything that had happened, until the moment before she said the words herself. It was all out now, with an incredibly child-like creature that didn't understand why the whole business was so complicated.  
  
"He's right you know," laughed Will. "It's all so simple." Elizabeth was speechless, but at that moment she seemed to remember something, and reached into a fold of her dress. She held out her hand, with a rather faded silver ring on the palm. She looked down at it strangely, and held it in front of Will. "Where did you get that?" He said.  
  
"Funny thing," she said. "I don't know how it got to be there- I found it in front of the door to my cabin." Will asked permission with his eyes, and then plucked it from her hand; turning it over in his. He looked at it carefully only for a moment before commenting.  
  
"This ring doesn't belong to anyone on my ship," he said. "Not that I know, anyhow," he frowned. "Although it looks familiar; it isn't AnaMaria's, or Mr. Gibbs'..." he seemed to be running through a mental image gallery of all of the literal hands under his command.   
  
"That isn't the funniest part," remarked Elizabeth. "There had been a knock at my door, and when I opened it I actually heard this ring fall to the boards but there was no one there!" Will looked up, still frowning and turning the ring in his hands.  
  
"That isn't possible, my dear-" He paused as he looked down at his hand- Will's hand- and the finger that the ring had slipped onto by chance; it fit perfectly. Will removed it, and noticed the thin band of pale skin surrounding that particular finger. "Now that is very interesting," he remarked. "It appears we have the answer to our little mystery, ay?" He smiled, as he handed the ring back to Elizabeth.  
  
Elizbeth smiled at Will, and pointed into his shirt. "So, then, what's the poem about?" Will sighed and looked at her uncertainly before reluctantly reaching for the paper.  
  
"I'll read it to ye," he said, softly smiling to himself. 


	16. The Poem

**Disclaimer: Alllllllrrrrrrright! Here's the deal. I love this story, but November is a bad month! BAD! Too many papers, exams coming up *pants* I can't write creatively AND not fail Latin etc... so this short-ish chapter will have to suffice until Decembertime. Check my profile for update info. Exams should be over the first week of December. Okay, so now let's get to business! Oh, yes... don't own PotC etc... *yawn*   
  
Jade LaBeouf: Sorry for the wait! Oh so, so sorry! *cries* will you ever forgive me?  
  
Mouself: I like Muffin too, I'm thinking of keeping him on ;-) 'Furby of The Caribbean'? lol  
  
Erinya: Well, I do strive for originality! ;-) thanks for comin' out. Have a plushie.  
  
GemGem: Wha?? Forgetting to review? That's kind of creepy... I wonder who else is reading this! Gah!  
  
Syth Colbalt: *smiles* Thanks. The cell phone... erm. That phase of the story was a bit less in 'reality' than this later stuff. Uhm.. it's a work in progress? (I was too lazy to have them be asked to find it blah blah...   
  
Me: So didn't update soon enough!   
  
Thalia: This is for you, Hon! You spurred me into updating early. I'm only sorry that this chapter is so short. The other ones will be longer, I assure you!**  
  
Jack's rusty finger made a nearly inaudible noise as it slid across the cloth-paper, opening it gently. The words of the poem sprawled into view down the centre of the page. Jack's eyes kindled as he snuck a glance at Elizabeth's rather flushed expression and grinned. He sighed softly and tilted his head.  
  
"Some loves, say men, are as the snows  
  
fallen in hoary hollows deep  
  
wherein the timid doe, she keeps  
  
her silence there in solitude.  
  
Yet at the kiss of springtime's fires  
  
when hearts to bursting are undone  
  
at that indulgence hies away the fawn,  
  
the snows, and all for all are one.  
  
And for the sake of one as kind  
  
I'd duly nod to take her hand  
  
for well would I be a husband."  
  
The voice died away strangely in the jungle, and was answered only by the sputtering of the campfires as they burned. Mitten gazed calmly on, and Elizabeth had turned to one side, as Jack replaced the paper into his shirt.   
  
"Mitten like," said Mitten at last. Jack nodded judiciously and both he and the furby turned to look at Elizabeth to make the judgement unanimous. "Libet like?" Elizabeth figgeted as she turned to them.  
  
"Are you altogether well, Miss Swann?" asked Jack. "You look like the Wreck of the Hesperus!" He leant himself against the tree and casually resumed his watch, barely able to hide his amusement. He coughed. "All will come out in the end, to be sure. Always does. Just leave it to old Jack." Elizabeth took some halting steps towards him.  
  
"Thanks Jack," she said. "I think I just need to be alone, for awhile."  
  
"Certainly," said Jack. "Tree's over there." He pointed to a large tree, apparently appointed for the honour. "Lots of 'em actually, take your pick!"  
  
"How very drole," said Elizabeth.  
  
"Always, me dearlin'," smiled Jack as she rather indignantly trotted off to find some privacy.   
  
**********************************  
  
So sorry, I just haven't time for any more right now. I didn't want to post such a short chapter but a) this is a guarantee to all that I WILL be finishing this story, and b) I know people were waiting for the poem... it won't be the last- that's another guantee of more to come! ;-) 'Libet' makes me laugh now... for libet is Latin for 'it is pleasing' ;-) 


	17. Climax, anyone?

**Disclaimer: I own PotC!! On DVD ;-) Yay! Many apologies for taking so long to update but it just wasn't possible to get a new chapter written at all. I've been really sick for the past 20 DAYS! I was sick all through exams, and then some. The worst of it came when I may have ruptured my ear drum- the doctor at the walk-in clinic gave me drops that would have left me permanently deaf! Always read those instructions, and warnings carefully! Anyhoo- it was all very troublesome, and so I found it very hard to do anything, really. But now I am better! And I've been watching my DVD until it hurts!   
  
Jade LaBeouf: To be honest, I had written an entirely different poem for Will chapters and chapters ago- but I kept forgetting to work it in! It wasn't as good as this one anyhow. I kind of wrote it as a one off- I don't even think I've read it twice! Glad you enjoy it. Unlike my first attempt I didn't choose a form, or count syllables or anything- it just sounded right.  
  
ElvenWildmage: Wow, I'm glad you like this story so much. I do too, I really don't want to finish it in fact! It's been so much fun. I'll probably go back and touch up some of the earlier chapters which were a little rough.   
  
***  
  
The next morning the pirates, Canadian and Caribbean, groggily awoke and began sorting themselves out for the last leg of their mission. The apprehension in the air was thick, but some were confident from one long uninterrupted sleep. Jack had found himself a place in the tall ferns where he could sleep a tick until-  
  
"Wake up, you!"   
  
"You mind where you're swinging them boots o' yers, mate!" said Jack after being rolled over completely by a boot from AnaMaria. "I'm still your captain, if anyone around here would care to remember!" Jack reached out for his hat, but was reminded of its absence, and some other problems. "Hah."  
  
"Come on you two," said Elizabeth, who was standing nearby. "You can all have fun kicking each other all you like once we get back to the Pearl."   
  
"Aye," said Jack. "Astute as always. Now, where's that-" At that moment Bill came striding past them. Jack stopped suddenly and looked hard at Bill. "Something about that man," he mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry?" said Elizabeth.  
  
"He looks like Will," said Jack with a rather sour expression. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at Bill before looking back at the rather agitated Jack.   
  
"I don't see it," she said.  
  
"You don't see much, do you?" said Jack. "I hope that isn't... Well, you know." Jack tossed his head nervously about as AnaMaria shrugged and walked off.   
  
"You mean, Will's father?" asked a wide-eyed Elizabeth. Jack winced under her gaze.  
  
"Precisely, Miss Swann," said Jack. He let out a sigh as he took another look over at Bill who seemed to be getting route information from Mitten. "Or..." He scratched his head.   
  
"There was that thing, with Will and the furby earlier on-" suggested Elizabeth.  
  
"True enough," Jack seemed very deep in thought.   
  
"I do not like this," said Captain Louis at the other side of the camp. Mr. Dressup nodded judiciously. "It smells of a trap. I believe this Captain Sparrow is a good man, I think he would not lead us astray; but this Bill, he worries me." Mr. Dressup lifted up his hand.  
  
"It's a risk we have to take, if we are to get this wig back from the furbys- arf arf!," he said just before removing the dog hand puppet. "Aye, wish I could know for certain too..." Captain Louis nodded grimly.   
  
Moment later they found themselves at the end of their trek, looking down into an opening in the rocky side of an outcropping. Everyone leaned forward to hear soft, muffled sounds coming from inside where there seemed to be some kind of chamber. Mitten waggled his ears a bit, and looked rather pleased.   
  
"So, this is it, eh?" said Jack. "We just lower ourselves down?" Mitten blinked, which was as good as a nod as he could manage. Mr. Gibbs pressed his eye to the hole, cautiously trying to avoid being seen by anything on the other side. He almost immediately sprang up again.  
  
"It's right there!" he said smiling. "It's Jack's hat- just sittin' there, nice as you please. Don't even think there's too many ferby's about. I could snatch it-"   
  
"Noo..." coed Mitten. "Me go." Louis gave a dissatisfied look to Mr.Gibbs, who frowned up at Jack for orders. Jack's mouth worked at the thought of getting his hat back, but there was also the thought that they might be revealed; that Mitten might blow their cover. Suddenly Bill was standing in front of Jack.   
  
"May I?" he said. Now it was Jack's turn to look dissatisfied.  
  
"What is it you have in mind, exactly?" he said slowly.  
  
"Well, I just wished to point out that Mitten, here is the only one among us who could enter the chamber, get the hat and leave without drawing attention. Apparently they see no need to guard it, possibly they aren't even suspecting that we are still a threat," Everyone realised that this was very sensible indeed. Even Louis spoke up:  
  
"Yes, that is right- I hadn't thought of that before... Surely, if this were... that is to say, if they have prepared an ambush-"  
  
"They would appear to know more about it," said Jack sighing. "But, bloody 'ell, I can't wait any longer. Let's go- Mitten, carry on if you please." Hands reached down almost instinctively for their pistols as Mitten waddled calmly into the hole. He was gone all but a few minutes before returning wearing Jack's hat. He stood blinking at his feet as everyone heaved a sigh of relief and broke out in celebratory murmuring.  
  
"Hah!" said Mr. Gibbs. "That was easy enough!" Mitten flapped his ears as Mr.Gibbs removed Jack's hat. "It's your hat, Captain. I'd recognize it anywhere." Jack held his hat, and looked around bewildered. Raising his eyebrows he slowly lowed the hat onto his head. Instantaneously Jack, the real Jack, was falling to the ground apparently from Will's hand. Everyone winced as he awkwardly tumbled into the ground with a rather unpleasant thud. In the meantime Will staggered and reached up to toss Jack his hat before anything else could happen.   
  
"Told ye it would all work out," said Bill. "Don't know what all the fuss was about." he stood there smiling as Jack painfully rose to his feet and brushed himself off. He too wore a broad smile on his face. No more fears of betrayals, not with his hat back where it belongs. "Are you alright?" said Bill, already knowing the answer.  
  
Jack cracked a smirk and looked at his crew. He chuckled their way, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He crew gave a few stifled shouts of triumph before they realised that they were still not out of the woods just yet, but Jack walked up to them and waved his arms encouragingly. Mr.Gibbs looked at him incredulously. "Well, why not?" said Jack.  
  
"You don't mean-" Mr.Gibbs chuckled at the thought, before he turned towards the crew. "Huzzah!" he shouted, before he let out a great laugh. The crews began to shout and laugh. Slowly, as they caroused a figure wound his way carefully through the revelling pirates. He politely drew them apart, trying to make his way to the front of the crowd.  
  
"Pardon...me... if you please," he said as they started. As he passed by, they grew silent. Bill noticed him before Jack did, since Jack was too busy feeling the love. But a tap on the shoulder, and Jack turned around.  
  
"That's not possible," he said.  
  
"Not probable," said Norrington, rather tiredly. "I had to climb a cliff, and- well, it's quite a long story." Everyone stood in an awkward silence, staring at the Commodore, who certainly looked like he'd been in the wars, while everyone else was not only well-rested by rather spiffy as well. Well, spiffy for pirates, I suppose. "Ahem," he coughed at the silence. After a moment, Jack finally spoke up.  
  
"So, what brings you here? Thought you decided to wait down at the shore?"  
  
"Yes, I did but, you see, the strangest thing happened shortly after you all left me alone; I began to remember some important things from my captivity, which I thought vital to your success. after all, I don't plan on being left, marooned on this horrible island and once we get that wig back we call all get back to our normal lives," he put a little too much emphasis on 'normal' but that was just a little too tired of these 'demon bunnies' as he had now decided they were.   
  
"What do you remember, son?" said Bill. Commodore Norrington looked up at Bill for a moment.  
  
"I don't think we've been introduced," said Norrington. "A relative?" he looked at Jack, who in turn looked rather uncomfortably at Will. Bill suddenly broke in.  
  
"I've been living here, on the island. For years now. Yes. " he said. "That's a lot of brocade you've got there. How many pounds d'ye say?" Norrington's eyes widened for a moment as he looked down at what was left of his uniform.   
  
"I've never really-" he stopped, as another thought seemed to pass through his mind. "Twelve pounds of brocade," he said flatly. Bill nodded interestedly and looked at everyone else.  
  
"That's something!" he said to them all, as they smiled thinly.   
  
"Yes," said Norrington. "it's very heavy. And... everywhere." He looked around suspiciously for a moment before taking a breath. "So, as I was saying before. I have some information about governor Swann's wig."   
  
*******  
  
Norrington is back! Aw yeah! Pardon my mirth! For now we're getting to the good stuff (and the end) aw... one more chappie? Two more? Who knows- I had only planned on 12 chaps. It just kept growing and- well, you know. This chap. had to have a lot of explanatory stuff, not as funny- sorry. But the next is all good- all good. Y-eah!  
  
So, since I haven't done this before... review please? *points to the button* It'd make me happy. 


End file.
